King and consort under the mountain
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: After the terrible battle of the five armies and after recovery from his wounds, Thorin begins to woo to the little hobbit who captivated him from the beginning, even though Bilbo still does not feel very sure to be part of the kingdom of Erebor. ThorinxBilbo
1. A splendid new life

Hello everyone! This is actually an express fic I wanted to post for Bilbo's birthday but it was monstrously long and at least I decided to split it into 3 or 4 sections. For that reason perhaps it is not very detailed but still I hope you enjoy it even a little :)

…

 _ **Chapter 1 — A splendid new life**_

The warm morning gave way to the daily routine. In the new Erebor restored the dwarves had taken over the tasks, for which they were assigned by their respective status, they did each of their activities with total dedication and pride, after all Aulë had created them for to be strong and decisive in any situation.

But even in hard times the prince had to perform hard labor in lands of mortal men, Thorin Oakenshield was the perfect example of that stoicism was stronger than the stubborn pride. Everything he had done to help his people unjustly deprived of their homelands.

But the struggle to regain his kingdom was over, the throne and all the riches of the lonely mountain had been recovered from the clutches of the beast and from the greed that had been in place where besides the dragon had nested there for long. Everything had finished. His kingdom and his army had triumphed, they had defending Erebor from the damn horde of pale orcs which had almost had killed all them without mercy. But at last they overcame and so the prince had become king and now he was completely worth to wear the crown on his hand.

Winter had left behind. The first buds of spring had begun to peek in the meadows at the foot of the Lonely Mountain, in those lands where the people of the men of Esgaroth slowly returned to prosper. And then, Erebor stood proudly again, dwarves had raised new and monumental stone figures replacing those that had been destroyed beyond repair. The craftsmanship of the dwarves was sublime, nothing could compare to the skill and dedication that dwarfs from Dunland had, an innately privilege provided by their solemn father Aulë, a Valar.

And all the while the little hobbit who had accompanied them, during the trip and during the final feat, continued to his side. The halfling had spent the best and worst moments with the company and was with them all the winter. Bilbo Baggins was still the fourteenth member of the company of Thorin and now felt more proud of it, his part Took prevailed in that boasting.

But there was something the little hobbit and the king shared in secret, a fervent mutual affection that had arisen between the two not long after since they had undertaken the journey to the Lonely Mountain, a romance that although a bit abstract still was so lively as in the beginning, a romance irresolute yet which claimed for become in something torrid. But neither of both was quite sure to reveal.

But despite their discretion both greatly enjoyed each other's company, especially of course when they finally were completely alone every night. Their mutual attraction was totally inevitable.

Despite this enormous attraction both felt since they had met from the first time at the home of Bilbo during that meeting planned by Gandalf, the fact was that their relationship had not begun immediately, in fact had to spend some time and various events before they finally accepted what they really felt about each other.

Bilbo had never considered the idea of having a relationship with someone of the same sex and much less would have ever imagined relate to a dwarf. And this was not any dwarf but this was an important lord dwarf. Thorin was the same crown prince of Durin, so how could be possible that someone of his rank notice an insignificant hobbit anyway?

But instead, Thorin Oakenshield had never had problems in thinking to feel love for anyone because it was even something that he had never even considered before. Thorin had never thought about having a partner or a family, in his mind only had stayed the almost obsessive desire for revenge and to reclaim the homelands stolen from their hands when he was only 26 years, stage at which a dwarf has not reached adulthood.

A prince without throne and landless, Thorin had been that for over a century. He could not to think about marriage, even if it would be necessary after because maybe he would leave his own offspring. Actually it seemed something very trivial. In addition, the dwarf women were scarce and he had never interested in anyone.

Therefore, Thorin had never felt attracted by anyone until that night in the shire inhabited by the hobbits in Hobbiton, when he was first introduced to that charming creature with hair on his feet and curious spiky ears. From that time the dwarf prince was captivated for him at first glance. Bilbo seemed so adorable, strangely appealing from the outset. The halfling had a kind of subtle beauty to which Thorin was not used to see.

But despite the feeling that the hobbit had caused him almost immediately, Thorin did not accept it so soon because until then he did not even want to believe that Bilbo could serve their purpose to snatch the throne to the dragon Smaug. Despite his attraction Thorin did not trust him and thought he should not try to accept him just for the fact that he liked Bilbo. Thorin thought he shouldn't get carried away from his sentiments as frivolous.

But the courage and willingness, but most often hesitant, of Bilbo had been stronger than the stubborn pride of Thorin and the dwarf had finally yielded to his true desires. One night had started the first real approach to Bilbo, fact that ended frustrated because the hobbit had rejected him that time.

For this reason the romance between them was full of doubts before be consummated until finally occurred that inexorable first impulsive to kiss him, when finally Erebor had been recovered. The dwarves when they fall in love with someone they do it forever and never want anyone else, even if they cannot have that person in which they have loved and Thorin could not abandon his great desire to conquer Bilbo, in the same way the hobbit had completely conquered his heart when he was shown to him that little acorn treasured to sow in his garden and watch it grow in future periods.

The same evening that an army of angry men had arrived at the door of Erebor, just minutes before, Thorin took the small body of Bilbo in his arms, smiled with full tenderness and then stole from his lips that first long-awaited kiss that had try resisted to steal for so long. Thorin felt Bilbo's little body shudder in his arms to know what the king was about to do, but the hobbit at any time resisted. Although a little hesitant at first, Bilbo finally gave the kiss which he also longed fervently since long ago and then Thorin embraced him in somewhat uncertain delicacy.

But they could not prolong the beautiful moment because suddenly appeared Dwalin warning the king Thorin that exalted men were clamoring for his presence.

That was the start of a dispute between dwarves, elves and men that soon triggered a brutal battle to which militantly aggressive hordes of orcs, goblins and other dark creatures joined. The terrible battle that erupted made to Bilbo experience his worst fears, a terror that he had never before imagined to feel, the fear of losing Thorin, the dwarf that he loved and who never wanted to separate anymore.

Despite his high vulnerability, Bilbo never gave up to help Thorin and his company to face courageously the orcs who had tended them various traps. Bilbo did not mind running in the midst of great danger only to alert Thorin of what actually Azog perversely proposed.

It was really hard to see the dwarf he loved lying wounded near death on the hostile cold ice. Eagles flying over the sky that afternoon and Bilbo thought he lost him.

Bilbo thought his greatest fear had materialized in that horrible scene, Thorin could die in his arms at any time, but his subconscious told him that he must think positively that everything would be fine and that Thorin would be well soon, recovering from the wounds and then they could finally live their romance as it should be from the beginning.

At that time, the hobbit said how much he loved him as he tried desperately to cover the puncture wounds lethal of Thorin's chest where much blood was flowing. The king of Erebor made a great effort to also express all what Bilbo now represented for him, his remorse for his foolish acts and all he wanted was live at his side, reigning together in the lonely mountain, on the throne of Erebor. And fearing that at any moment expired Thorin, Bilbo leaned to kiss him with finesse.

Fortunately for him, the rest of the dwarves soon reached them to the spot where the battle had ended. They met with the touching scene where the weeping Hobbit was holding Thorin's hand in his to give him courage. But Thorin still had a chance to live and immediately the dwarves led him carefully to the stone palace. There they healed his wounds. Gandalf helped them with the preparation of ointments that they smeared on his wounds which already had been carefully washed.

At nightfall, Thorin was completely filled with bandages all over his body and unconscious, terribly sore and lethargic on the bed, but safe and out of danger. The king lived. The king had triumphed and the glory days of Durin would return to reign and prosper again.

Throughout the night, not a moment Bilbo was separated from the side of Thorin. He did not care dozing uncomfortably sitting on a hard stool next to the bed only by the desire to be the first one to see him wake up.

"oh, Bilbo..." muttered Thorin with difficult voice which was barely audible amid the great room. Bilbo slept sitting at his side, leaning on the edge of the bed and Thorin made an effort to reach out to caress with love and grace the brown head of the halfling. A few seconds later fell back asleep by heavy slumber but with a smirk outlined in his face.

Thorin managed to recover well from his injuries, the dwarf was a son of Durin so he was very strong and that helped considerably to his wounds and injuries heal soon. Then winter came to its peak point and the snow piled up outside and accumulated on rocks and pillars. It was being a harsh winter, but inside the palace of cut stone, the warmth harbored them and protected them.

And at all times, the hobbit Bilbo never left Thorin even a moment. Each time attended him what he could and although not showed all his love too well to the dwarf because it was causing him much embarrassment, the fact was that now Thorin was quite sure of his love and Bilbo in turn was totally convinced of his. But it was not easy to take the next step.

It was a fact that there had been subtle constant touch between them, rubbing their faltering hands, looks of coquetry and complicity each other, flattering words and fleeting hugs but there had not been another kiss of their lips since that time when Thorin lay wounded on the ice.

"Mr. Baggins, would you allow me ...?" asked Thorin muttering cautiously as he approached the halfling in an effort to embrace him. Despite his strong and possessive temperament, Bilbo always caused him serenity, something no one else caused on him. Thorin did not dare to be rude with Bilbo anymore although at all times he had the great desire to snatch a kiss. Bilbo was so quiet, subdued and certainly had a natural elegance and delicacy that captivated him greatly. All these qualities of hobbit made Thorin to think that he should not to acting like a jerk with him anymore especially since Bilbo had been the only one who had alarmed him of danger for the tough battle, even risking his own life and because Bilbo had cured him of evil dragon sickness removing the blindfold from his eyes to he realized his dark selfish greed. Bilbo had acted as any true friend would have done.

"What thing, Thorin?" the hobbit mumbled in response, hesitant and trying to avoid the look to prevent his cheeks were blushed. The proximity of Thorin made him feel nervous, he could not explain well why even if both had already declared their mutually love and what they felt for each other. But for now both were nothing, they had not established that they were a couple or something similar and perhaps that was what really made him feeling self-conscious.

"You know what I feel for you, right? You know that these feelings that you have created in me now are the most valuable treasure, Bilbo?" Thorin confessed softly and moved his body to his to feel the warmth of the hobbit closer to his torso, cornering him a bit slightly toward the wall.

"Err ... yeah, I know ... .but I don't know what should mean that from now on ... I mean ... .I am a hobbit and you're the king of the dwarves. I really don't know" mused the halfling irresolute, nervous. Thorin approached him increasingly and could now even feel his breath near the skin of his face.

"I don't know Mr. Baggins, I do not know if there is any law or indication from the hobbits which indicate how exactly a lord dwarf must woo a hobbit" said Thorin provocative.

"Haha, well I don't remember there is something like that established" Bilbo said and giggled in response, again looked away to avoid meeting the gaze of Thorin.

"Then I suppose there are no impediment" said Thorin and then took one hand of Bilbo in his. Thorin's hand was still rough because of the harshness with which he had always used for battles and all the times he had worked as a blacksmith. Bilbo's hand instead was smooth, white, delicate, a beautiful little hand of hobbit that had never hurt more than sporadically to fix the garden at Bag-End. Upon contact with his, skin to skin, Thorin almost flipped internally, a huge thrill struck his feeling in every way and knew that whatever posture embarrassed hobbit, he would do everything in his power to woo and make him his consort, after all the majestic dwarf king of Erebor must have a consort and Bilbo was the creature that had already fixed forever. Bilbo was the only indicated, sweet, courageous, smart, and sensible.

"No-no, no impediment" mused the hobbit, he felt terribly ashamed. Thorin began to shaking his hand and stroked it playfully.

Despite his passionate feelings for the king of the dwarves, Bilbo definitely was not entirely sure to start something with Thorin but now Thorin took advantage of his indecision and finally took his face in his hands and put his face close to his and then began to kiss his lips gently. Their mouths turned to be in a kiss, Thorin invited him to give way to his tongue and though a bit hesitant finally Bilbo acceded. It was a delicious kiss that both had been longing to return to try for weeks, it was a true sign of their mutual love and after all it was not the first time they did and no longer had to worry about anything. They had recovered the kingdom, the beast was killed, the death of the grandfather of Thorin and madness of his father had been avenged with the death of the damned Azog and above all their love had triumphed. Fate brought them together on the same path wisely.

Thus it was that started the courtship of Thorin to the little hobbit burglar. Although Bilbo yet had enough self-confidence to continue this relationship, he was completely happy and did not want to regret it. Bilbo agreed to be wooed by the dwarf king, even if it seemed so rarer.

It did not take long for Thorin announced to everyone that he was beginning to court the halfling, things must be done well and formal. No one dared to protest or question about it even is that seemed a bit strange, but certainly each and every one of the dwarves of Thorin's company was very happy, not only because their king was interested -or fallen in love- for someone but because the hobbit was that someone, who everyone had taken him full affection.

Bilbo was greatly embarrassed when Thorin made the official announcement on the table while everyone was gathered to enjoy a delicious and abundant dinner prepared by the great chef Bombur and his kitchen helpers. The eyes of all unbelievers dwarfs fell on him and embarrassed the poor hobbit even more, who could only shrug and move his feet nervously under the table .

"That's great, Thorin!" exclaimed fully effusive Kili and then he and Fili rushed to hug them to congratulate and to show their joy and total acceptance.

"I don't want any bad comment about this, is that clear?" Thorin said seriously and everyone nodded. That night all dwarves of the realm enjoyed exalted the large banquet celebrating the -future- partner, or rather the official start of their courtship. They drank and sang joyous songs, that Bilbo had never heard before and which was amazed. The hobbit was immensely happy to return to be captivated by the deep bass voice of Thorin joining the songs, the same resonant male voice that only he had could hear at his home in Bag-End, nearly a year ago.

Then the halfling noticed all the time that had passed since then. Bilbo could not believe that had already fulfilled almost a year since Gandalf had unexpectedly come to his house to propose him to join them on an adventure, the journey for what he had been hired as a burglar and that after such adversity was now in love with the king Thorin II, son of Thrain, son of Thrór king under the mountain. Much less he never imagined that would be corresponding for such an attractive dwarf king. It felt so strange for everything that had happened at the end.

The time had passed and after Thorin had fully recovered from all his injuries and almost immediately after it was made official the announcement of his courtship to the hobbit, Thorin had commanded install a large, comfortable room made especially for Bilbo, which was next to his.

"I hope you like this new bedroom, Bilbo" Thorin said kindly, leading the hobbit to show him his new room "I have ordered to furnish this room especially for you" Thorin led him inside where a huge bed was installed and where there also were beautiful furniture made by experts artisans dwarves, made in workshops and made with the best materials. That wonderful room did not compare with the small room where Bilbo had been sleeping for the past months.

Both went into the bedroom, the eyes of Bilbo inspected the entire site, admiring every detail and Thorin not resist to push gently his back to lead him.

"Thanks Thorin, it really was not necessary ... that is, I can continue to sleep in that little room, it does not bother me at all" said the shy and humble hobbit then and turned to see Thorin in front. The dwarf king smiled and his look deep made Bilbo feel self-conscious. The hobbit immediately ducked and avoided the look, but Thorin not stopped to admire his face and stroked his cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"No way. I cannot let Mr. Baggins who saved my life continue sleeping in such a modest place, it would be very selfish and ungrateful of my part. This is little I can do for you so you have nothing to be thankful Bilbo" said Thorin and Bilbo paused before responding to it.

"I saved your life?" inquired the halfling, not so sure. Bilbo did not want to receive any praise for something he had done without expecting something in return. Thorin laughed at it, amused and liked that Bilbo continued determined to not show his face to face.

"Of course, you did it in many ways ... you saved me from the sickly greed…"

"Oh ... well I ..."

"And most importantly, it appeared up in my life"

"Oh, but that was because of the whim of a wizard" mumbled the hobbit with nervous laughter, the closeness that had with Thorin made Bilbo to guess what was about to happen.

Thorin gently hugged the body of Bilbo. He felt a little how the hobbit was trying to oppose a bit for the act and then still without looking at Thorin's face, Bilbo could feel his arms around his waist touching slowly. He returned to laugh nervous, though more quietly and then decided that if he would allow Thorin courted him then he too must take initiative so that and at last Bilbo raised his face to be found immediately near the face of Thorin and then let the dwarf king began to unite his lips to his but it was the hobbit who was encouraged to deepen the kiss, and enjoyed it.

That was a unique moment for both. Thorin was immensely happy that the hobbit was accepting him more and more. "I like you too much, Bilbo" confessed Thorin with whispering voice but Bilbo did not know how to respond and avoided the look again.

However, the hesitant attitude of the hobbit was not something that really bothered to Thorin, he knew that was part of his courtship. In their culture among the dwarves they had always instructed the hardest female to conquer should be the best wife. Thorin could not and would not compare Bilbo with any female in any way, Mr. Baggins was the same sex as him, but Bilbo was the only thing that really complemented to Thorin and that was the only really important.

Thorin was totally willing to wait long enough to consummate their relationship completely so that he would not bother or intimidate him more than necessary, despite Thorin had that characteristic natural impulsiveness, temperament of dwarf. A good male dwarf should be chivalrous with his partner, regardless of gender or race.

"Well, Mr. Baggins, now I leave you because you have to rest well tonight. I hope you have sweet dreams and sleep well" said Thorin smiling a sweet smile, devoted solely to his hobbit.

"Thank you very much again, Thorin. I wish the same for you" replied the halfling mumbling while the fingers of both hands slowly away until they were touching.

That night Bilbo slept peacefully in his new big bed, for the first time he knew what he was able to extend his body along the wide bed at bedtime. The room seemed really wonderful but then he thought that perhaps should not get used to it too much because Erebor was not his home, his real home was in the region at Bag-End, with the other creatures of his same species.

The hobbit remained thoughtful about it a long time during his vigil before getting sleep. Certainly he had felt much affection for dwarves and he felt part of the company even if the mission was over a few weeks ago, but he did not stop being a hobbit, a different creature the dwarves, different both in morphology and in manners. It made him delve deeper into his indecision to continue the game of courtship with Thorin. Before being overcome by sleep, embraced his soft new pillow decided to talk to Thorin about all that the next day.

But eventually the halfling did not have enough courage to do it and so it took several more days and then weeks and with the passage of time thinking about the idea of being separated from Thorin and the other dwarf became increasingly difficult.

With each new kind treatment that Thorin had towards him, Bilbo discovered that he felt morre attracted for the dwarf and that it was exceedingly pleasant, something unique of which could not repent, but at the same time it still caused fear to him. Bilbo was afraid to not do things right, thought that to be the love interest of the king was a great privilege.

Near the end of the cold winter, when the lake ice had begun to melt, began to arrive dwarves from the Blue Mountains to re inhabit the kingdom recovered. Thorin was fully prepared to restore a glorious kingdom.

Among these newcomers dwarfs were many of his cousins and of course the dear sister of Thorin, a beautiful lady who wore a dwarf dressed handsomely. Bilbo was completely amazed at her exquisite beauty, but also a bit intimidated and unsecure when Thorin introduced him to her and made the mention of what Bilbo really meant to him. Indeed Bilbo feared her possible rejection.

"My dear sister, daughter of my father. I must to introduce you to Mr. Baggins. He's the hobbit burglar who has accompanied us throughout our journey through the recovery of our kingdom and now the creature that I courtship" said Thorin to his sister while introducing the hobbit. Bilbo shrugged slightly for shame. A faint blush came over his cheeks, Bilbo could feel the skin on his face increasing its temperature. He thanked at that time they were in a room without much lighting and the extended a hand to greet the dwarf lady, fearing that she would reject him and would criticize.

"Oh so this is Mr. Baggins who everybody has been talking about!" She expressed glad "it is a huge honor for me to meet you, Mr. hobbit" she said and corresponded his greeting and friendly shook his hand. Bilbo smiled solemnly.

"The honor is mine respectable lady. I had long yearned to know Thorin's sister, mother of his nephews" the hobbit whispered and kissed his hand with chivalry.

"I really flattered Mr. Baggins. They have done even songs that mention it to you and the great deeds that you lived with my poor people. And I'm really glad to hear the good news! I'm glad delighted that you have decided correspond to the courtship of my brother! I hope your romance thrive and end in the best way. We wish you the best for both" she finished uttering with kindness and joy. Bilbo blushed even more and was very happy that the sister of Thorin had him in such good estimate.

For when at last spring came Bilbo had fully accepted having a real commitment to Thorin.

There was a big celebration for that and the happier for the event were the nephews of Thorin, Fili and Kíli and then not stopped to congratulate the couple and sang joyous songs in unison while other dwarves were dancing and others in chorus.

But Bilbo was missing his homeland and really wanted to return soon to the comfort of his home, at least for a brief visit.

During that time Erebor rose majestically in the construction of new piers and splendid rooms and Thorin ruled from his throne with a crown of gold on his head.

Bilbo admired his stoicism and righteousness on the throne, he extolled to see Thorin finally reign in his palace as much as their ancestors had wished, completely free of the damn Dragon disease, but at the same time was too distant to what he represented, he was a simple hobbit no more property than his modest home in distant lands.

Simply Bilbo could not imagine himself sitting next to Thorin trying to pretend he was a nobleman with divine right to rule, he was not even a dwarf. But that did not prevent that in just a few days after the first buds of spring, Thorin asked him to become his consort.

The small hobbit did not respond to it immediately, but even if it had been something he had wanted from the first time he had met Thorin but he still could not accept it at all. But just like the rest of his proposals, Bilbo finally accepted his request and soon they began preparations for the wedding.

In the case of the wedding of the king under the mountain who had defended them with complete bravery and courage and had fought until the end risked his own life to regain his kingdom, Thorin's wedding and his fiancé hobbit would be held with the best of the best.

Experts dwarves in textile crafts devoted great efforts to create the best fabrics which they would make the wedding clothes of the couple. Thorin was also asked them to take special care to choose the best fabrics to dress his beloved hobbit for such a special occasion.

The preparation of the furnishings and the banquet was made with full caution, and although Bilbo was certainly excited by the proximity of the wedding also felt a little lazy for not having something to occupy his free time better. What Bilbo really wanted was to be useful, but Thorin and the other dwarves now pampered him as the noble future in which soon would become.

But what really missed Bilbo was regain his life in the nature of the hills where he was born and where he had grown up running down the green meadows and forests, where he ventured looking for elves. He has missed too much the life of a hobbit, but it was not yet time to return to his old home.

The wedding was finally held at the end of March, when there was no trace of the harsh winter of the mountain. All rooms in Erebor were decorated with colorful stone walls and carpets and fine velvet curtains and so the hobbit joined the king under the mountain dwarf in a ceremony which was attended by dwarves of other realms and Gandalf as well, of course. The wizard was a very special guest and gave them his congratulations and blessing. Later all Erebor enjoyed his beautiful fireworks.

Bilbo was beautifully dressed in the dwarf fashioned; his suit was a deep blue with gold stripes. The textures of his clothes felt quite pleasant to the touch and his curly brown hair was carefully braided and decorated with gold pieces forged by the dwarves.

The whole ritual was wonderful, the weddings of the hobbits in the region to which Bilbo was used were not as eccentric as those of the dwarves, nor were they full of beautiful voices singing and decorations made of gold. That night in the middle of the party, Bilbo discovered that like many of his relatives of Thorin owned deep amazing voices like him, but the voice of Thorin always would be his favorite, the only manly voice that truly enraptured him.

After the ceremony, Bilbo was also crowned with a small tiara was placed on his head by one of the most important dwarf, a cousin of Thorin from the misty mountains. All the rest of the guests exclaimed his joy, Bilbo was finally part of them and of his reign, beautiful songs were sung about it for future generations to come telling how happy the king Thorin II in the mountains, direct heir of Durin, was to marry the brave little hobbit come from the shire.

The wedding night was the most exciting part for both, despite their strong desire to be together that both had had from the beginning, tonight would be a first time for both. It was a passionate unique night when they discovered that their bodies were made to fit perfect to each other in the delicious sexual ecstasy. Although Bilbo had a growing fear at first, clinging to the back of Thorin and feel his big hands subtly caressing all his naked body now he was completely convinced that with Thorin felt protected, the wonderful feel of him sliding into him invading to the bottom while filled him with kisses and caresses was the best experience Bilbo had ever had. Although at first it was certainly uncomfortable and painful when Bilbo had finally gotten used to that invasion he thought from now he wanted to repeat it every night.

"I love you Bilbo ..." Thorin expressed in whispery voice near his ear while keeping the penetration of his thick erection inside the small hobbit. Bilbo, ecstatic and forehead beaded with sweat felt a strange feeling in the stomach when Thorin spoke those words, it was the first time that Thorin told him he loved him and he too was now quite sure that he wanted to express it with all passion.

"I love you too, Thorin. So much!" the hobbit mumbled softly and was encouraged to be this time he who kissed the dwarf king. He felt stiffness of the member of his lover husband come again and again inside him. And Thorin discovered how pleasant it felt to be inside him. It felt too hot and tight.

The night of intense sex lasted for a while until the morning when their exhausted bodies fell asleep together. Their bodies still wanted to join in burning lust but that would have to wait to repeat maybe the following night.

Bilbo woke up in the middle of the night, there was any more light than the light of the full moon coming through the slots of the pillars that were in the stone balcony. Bilbo hugged Thorin again before returning to fall asleep with a big smile on his face product of his great satisfaction and joy. His body ached a little, he still felt the wetness of the seed of the dwarf alpha between his thighs. He was not used to sexual activity, rampant invasion, and was terribly exhausted but he was also quite happy to consummate his fiery relationship with the brave Dwarf who had fallen in love and whom he had now joined his life. Bilbo wanted to be happy next to Thorin but mostly wanted to make him happy too. Although he was still incredulous to become the new consort and lover of Thorin Oakenshield he was not going to regret it, he had to be the best consort from now, a little hobbit burglar who now reign for the dwarves.

The next day Bilbo woke up still naked beneath the silk sheets, own of the king. He felt the naked body of Thorin also curl up next to him, subtle contact skin to skin. It was the first morning they woke up together and it was wonderful.

"Good morning little burglar" Thorin hailed his new consort and gently stroked his face. One hand ventured a little to fondle his waist. Bilbo laughed nervously in response and felt warmth invade his face to the ears. He blushed. Then Thorin took possession of his lips in a quick kiss.

After that the two new lovers husbands rose from the bed, with a little embarrassment and shame Bilbo placed one of the sheets around the waist to partially cover his nakedness but instead Thorin did not take care to do the same. The dwarf king instead walked around the room, naked with naturally and that's when Bilbo could see for the first time the virility of his new husband lit with daylight.

Bilbo tried to cover his face with the sheet, to circumvent the look, to ignore him, but his curiosity betrayed him. Thorin was well endowed and that he had could feel intensely when Thorin had made love to him the last night, but to see it so was very different, seeing his member so seemed so prodigious. Naked Thorin caused him an intense furor that Bilbo did not want to feel. Thorin was too attractive and mainly and again the hobbit felt a little small, but really for Thorin, Bilbo had a very sexy body, light and delicate that could ever find in one of his specie.

"Oh, don't be ashamed Bilbo, I'm gonna to cover me with something right now" said Thorin laughable. It amused him how Bilbo was ignored but it was also something that captivated him a lot.

"Oh no, it's not that it embarrasses me, just... it's the lack of custom and ..." mumbled the little hobbit, his sweet voice always sounded melodious to Thorin. Bilbo continued to hold the sheet up to his face with nervous fingers and Thorin smirked and then approached him with every intention of stealing a kiss from his lips and he caressed his shoulder to express confidence in him.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Bilbo" Thorin said in a whisper and Bilbo finally looked straight ahead and spoke with more decisive voice.

"Well, but after all we are now married, right?" said the boldest and coquettishly hobbit while stroking heartened Thorin's face lovingly. Then it was the hobbit who leaned his face towards the Thorin's face to steal a kiss from the lips of his new husband, the sexy king of Erebor. The kiss lasted deliciously for a long period and when they parted their lips at last Thorin could not resist hugging the hobbit completely surrounding his body with his strong arms and lifting him a little from the bed, having again contact skin to skin. Bilbo's bare skin made him so mad.

Both newlyweds adorned themselves with light but flawless outfits for the special occasion. They would have their first breakfast together as husband and consort and between custom of the dwarfs to make a delicious breakfast was a way to continue the celebration as a banquet, the wedding celebration lasted for three days and at that morning there were the most intimate guests to accompany the happy couple and enjoy the first meal of the day with they.

Thorin and Bilbo down the long stairs holding hands, Bilbo could not help feeling a bit uneasy because of that, he thought he could never get used to this new routine. He blushed excessively when they finally reached the hall that was connected with the great breakfast room where the other dwarves were waiting standing for them, among who were of course the happy nephews of Thorin. Thorin's hand taking Bilbo's hand and it was so warm and friendly, sheltering his which was smaller. Bilbo noticed that the roughness of the hand of his husband now contrasted with the faithful way he held his hand. It was totally wonderful.

For his part, Thorin loved to feel the small hand of the little hobbit. It was shaken and wet with sweat caused for his embarrassment, but at the same time, sensitive and warm.

The dwarves present showed their complete joy with applause and shouts of joy, this only caused Bilbo feel even more uncertain but as Thorin felt somehow, held his hand with a little more force and then the king motioned for approval spirits of his guests and said something in Khuzdul and the dwarves shouted in unison. But instead to feel good, Bilbo felt more intimidated. It seemed then that it was something even more critical in his new life with Thorin because was really he did not understand. Bilbo knew nothing of the language of the dwarves and suddenly he felt that this should not be because now he was the consort of the king. He must learn the language of Thorin, the hobbit was totally willing to put all the effort in it. Fili and Kili looked at each other with chuckles in collusion knowingly (or for intuition) of what had happened between his uncle and the lovable hobbit last night in their room, _surely they should had a very intense_ night were the recurrent thoughts of both.

Dwarves and hobbit sat at the table happy. King and consort sitting downtown on beautiful wooden seats made with fine decoration. Bombur and the other cooks brought welcome and served the delicious and nutritious breakfast and before some of the dwarves sang joyous songs. Some stanzas uttered them in the universal language what dwarves, elves, men and hobbits understood, but some more verses sung in the language that Aulë had taught to them, made especially for the dwarves. Again Bilbo felt a little excluded and inevitably shrugged slightly, as he drummed his fingers with the fork. At that moment Bilbo thought for a moment that he wanted Thorin to perceive it, he was feeling excluded for that reason, but after all he was not a dwarf, he was just a hobbit with different features and culture, but contrary to what he wanted, Thorin did not notice. The dwarf king was more concentrated in the pleasant atmosphere of coexistence among all and after all besides he thought Bilbo was enjoying it fully. Thorin then reached out to touch the hand of the halfling on the table, as sign of his real, enormous love, and because he wanted to show that he really loved Bilbo and because this was demonstrated once again in the eyes of all present that he treasured his little hobbit and he wanted to be happy at his side and protect him with his life forever.

All the guests present and the newlyweds enjoyed a delicious breakfast, accompanied by bread with honey and fresh milk. But all the time Bilbo remained serious and a little afar from the coexistence of the dwarves and a then Thorin finally noticed it.

"Is something wrong, Bilbo?" Thorin asked looking at him with some unease but Bilbo kept evaded gaze, trying to pretend he was distracted by the napkin placed on his neck, a custom of hobbit that he could not and would not stop to do.

"Huh? Oh, what do you mean, Thorin?" said the hobbit attempting to sound naive and just looked at him.

"You seem very thoughtful... is therefore what we talked about this morning? Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Thorin asked again softly and then discreetly and pleasantly caressed Bilbo's hand again on the table.

"um, no, there is nothing wrong. I'm fine, really! But you know I'm an honest hobbit and I've always said well it still costs a little getting used to all this" Bilbo spoke between giggles.

Thorin smiled wanly after the hobbit spoke and leaned on his chair back. Then he gave a short laugh and replied.

"Well Mr. Baggins, I know still it's strange for you all this but again I repeat that now you're one of us, now you will rule this kingdom with me okay?" said Thorin with complete candor and patted the shoulder of Bilbo and squeezed gently his shoulder to convey security.

Bilbo smiled but without much effort and decided that for now he should only enjoy the celebration of their marriage.

Later the hobbit had some time to be alone with himself away from the joy of the feast and celebration of all dwarves who now lived in Erebor. He decided to walk to the new paved paths between stone pillars carved by the most skilled dwarves that had just finished building due the special wedding of their important king. While Bilbo was walking sometimes stopped to feel the beautiful pillars for a moment with his hands, doing so he looked up to appreciate every detail in which they had been prepared by the hands of the dwarves who he had taken so much love. Bilbo now was part of them, part of Erebor and the famous family of Durin but felt his heart never would cease to feel the longing to return to his hobbit land and his customs in Hobbiton, in the distant hills between the Blue Mountains and the misty mountains.

The Hobbit continued pondering his thoughts for a long time, he had even lost track of time in which he surveyed the landscape and could see Esgaroth, which now stood magnified in new buildings and also spotted the Mirkwood that looked more distanced. But it was clear that there he could not to see his shire and actually spring didn't seem as beautiful as how flourished between the hills of Hobbiton, among towering trees. Besides, green grass in Erebor there was simply insufficient. He suddenly thought that to live in such a desolate atmosphere could be a little sad for a creature like him, but Erebor stood opulent and glorious.

Anyway Bilbo also loved too much Erebor. Each of the new buildings outside and inside the palace made by the dwarves looked like a dream, unparalleled luxury than any hobbit could only known by legends in such songs that popularized it and, instead, he was vividly within these legends, he was part of them and it would be so during the rest of his reign beside Thorin Oakenshield. He was the most privileged hobbit.

"Oh, there you were!" Thorin exclaimed suddenly behind the back of Bilbo who was watched the distant horizon.

"Thorin hello, sorry... I came to get some fresh air and then I lost a little track of time" said Bilbo and Thorin approached him.

"You have been very thoughtful, Bilbo. Now will you tell me what's happening to you?" asked Thorin curious to know the truth at last.

"Oh well..." The hobbit gave a brief sigh before continuing and hesitating, moved his feet. Then he stepped closer to the dwarf king and decided that he should explain everything being determinant and decisive. A little hesitantly took one of the hands of Thorin and intertwined their fingers in a subtle loving touch. For a moment Thorin thought Bilbo was about to say something really serious.

"Thorin, I...I ..." mumbled the unresolved hobbit and his voice denoted a little nervous, somehow a little afraid to reveal his true feelings.

"What about you…?" Thorin was even more intrigued and this time he was who came closer to the hobbit. There was a brief pause. Then Thorin looked at Bilbo and thought he looked so flawless and adorable that day, wearing clothes of the wedding according to the custom of the dwarfs that the newlyweds should be used for breakfast after the first night as husband and consort and that they should dress so until sunset before proceeding the celebration of their marriage. The fabrics of Bilbo's clothes consisted of ornaments of a light mixture of linen and cotton, handmade in workmanship with some fine inscriptions in runes embroidered in colors and again his curly brown hair was braided beautifully. Being a hobbit, Bilbo was excluded for wearing tight boots of wedding, usually footwear consistent in boots made of a material lighter than usually dwarves used all the time because of their rough activities. Bilbo instead brought his bare feet of hobbit as always.

"Please tell me, Bilbo, don't leave me in suspense" requested Thorin muttering a bit and then squeezed the fingers of the hobbit in his. Bilbo was hesitated a bit again but eventually he continued.

"I love you Thorin, it is that" confessed the hobbit looking at his eyes and Thorin smiled relieved.

"Oh, you told me that last night Bilbo, you know I do it too, so much" The dwarf king tried to get close to kiss him, the words of his consort hobbit incited him to answer such a cute confession with a kiss but before he tried, Bilbo continued speaking.

"But ... I must say, I miss my shire, my hobbit hole, the good food of there... okay, I'm not saying that the food here is not wonderful, and I don't want mean that it bothers me to be here because here is certainly an amazing place, even much more than any hobbit might merit but..." for a moment Bilbo could not help bypass the look a little again, Bilbo really was afraid that Thorin might not understand it, at least not immediately, but even if Thorin did not understand it he was willing to return to his hobbit land in Hobbiton, even if he had to do it alone.

But Thorin understood all instantly. He knew since long ago that Bilbo really wanted to see his home and his people and grinned with affability and quietly he laughed.

"I knew that very well, Mr. Baggins" he giggled.

Bilbo was a little surprised by his immediate tolerance and that caused him great joy.

"So you do not mind then if I ask you to go there again for a while?" Bilbo dared to ask at last and Thorin answer hugged his waist and squeezed a little his body against his.

"No, I couldn't bother about that, my little burglar. In fact you can go back before the start of the summer, and even I would love to accompany you" Thorin said softly. Bilbo was content too much.

"oh really? I really would love you to come with me then!" said the happy hobbit, looked up to see the king in the eyes and then hugged him.

The gentle mountain breeze reached them while they were still blending into that sublime embrace. The breeze ruffled up a little the white robe that the hobbit was wearing. With sunlight settling behind the horizon over the distant mountains Thorin thought the silhouette of the hobbit dotted with sunlight was the most wonderful thing that he had seen. He realized that it was the sunset most beautiful he had seen in his long life and he was very happy to think about of all the sunsets they could enjoy together in times to come until the end of their lives, living together forever.

Bilbo hugged him more and then rose on tiptoe to reach to kiss his beloved husband. Thorin bent to facilitate action. Both wished that the moment would not cease ever.

…

 **Final notes:** Okay I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of the first fic Thilbo that I post on public :) (Because maybe you know well that I have always published fics of Richard and Martin) xD that I cannot post here but I have published all of them on my account on AO3. You can find me there as Kiri Asakura.

And above all I want to apologize because English is not my first language, very sorry if I made mistakes x(

I've actually written several fics of Thilbo in Middle Earth xD but even if those I have written since 2012 the truth is I could never publish any until now :v but very soon I will published all them here and more Richartin as well :v

Well, I have almost finished this fic so I'll update soon ;)


	2. From Erebor to the Shire

**Chapter 2— From Erebor to the Shire**

...

The Hobbit continued hugging Thorin, both standing on the way of rock. Bilbo was immensely happy to know that Thorin had agreed to let him return to his homeland and besides Thorin would accompany him. He now was happiest hobbit.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Thorin! Thanks for everything! Really thanks!" said the jubilant hobbit again and threw his arms over Thorin's shoulders to embrace more the Dwarf King.

"You have nothing to thank, Bilbo" Thorin said softly and stroked the hobbit's face with the back of his hand, he loved to touch his smooth skin, but especially he loved to contemplate his serene gaze and smile full of joy "then...we go back to the celebration, Mr. Baggins?" asked Thorin still entranced by the sweet look and smile of his hobbit.

Bilbo laughed a little embarrassed and nodded.

"Okay Thorin, come on! There is much to celebrate!" Bilbo said in response excited and boldly took the hand of Thorin that to the contact was intertwined with his. They walked along the cobblestone floor, together hand in hand to reach the threshold. They reached the main entrance of the palace, large and imposing, while behind them was the mountain scenery. The sun had finished hiding at the moment. It was almost evening.

Then they walked down the corridor. Inside the palace, in the royal dining room there was the huge long table of the King where had already served the banquet to continue the wedding celebration of Thorin Oakenshield and his lovely consort. The dwarves were finishing all the preparations, the vociferous bustle was heard and over the columns were placed large chandeliers with candles lit the whole room beautifully and the light was reflected in the golden ornaments that Bilbo had in his braided brown hair.

While the dwarves were still conducting their activities, the couple approached the long and ostentatious table and when the dwarves saw them, all made a distinguished reverence. Bilbo smiled at them and felt the hand of Thorin squeezed even more his hand.

Bilbo realized that Gandalf already was among the guests sitting at the table and close to places that was reserved for the king and his consort. The wizard greeted them with a big smile as he raised his pipe he was smoking at the time.

King and consort sat at the table, as it should be in the center of the table. The other dwarves guests followed suit. Dis and Dain sat alongside Thorin while Gandalf was sitting next to Bilbo to the other side. Then the chefs took the delicious dishes in thin trays and also served drinks for all them. It was a very entertaining evening filled with joyful songs. It was the second night to celebrate the union in marriage of the heir of Durin and the hobbit of the shire.

After midnight, the celebration was continuing. The dwarves were as resistant as strong and they also were provided of great impetus to celebrate until dawn. In addition, not every day they could hold a big wedding of their majestic king like this.

Across the room it had been consumed lots of good food and gallons of mead, the party was at its peak. But Thorin and Bilbo had preferred to retire to their privacy.

"It is time to continue our own celebration, Mr. Baggins" Thorin murmured with provocative voice while daring embraced the small hobbit by the waist to attract him more against his body. Bilbo nodded between giggles. The hobbit had also drunk for some mead and now felt a little dizzy and lightheaded but he was perfectly aware to realize his husband's proposal. In addition, alcohol was cheering him considerably. And besides, he also wished to make love again with Thorin.

"Well, sir dwarf king, let us go then" mumbled the little hobbit laughable and placed both hands on the strong arms of Thorin. In response, Thorin smirked and wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him slightly off the floor.

They walked toward their bedroom, but the hobbit, who resisted less alcohol consumption, was walking with clumsy steps, and the dim lighting of the hall did not help too much, even though he was holding the hand of Thorin. Often unwittingly Bilbo stumbled and that caused laugh to the dwarf king.

"Be careful, Mr. Baggins" said Thorin every time that happened, but then it was he who stumbled this time, tangling with his own big feet.

"Haha hey, be careful Thorin!" Bilbo said, now was he who mocked at that. In response Thorin laughed briefly and immediately took the hobbit in his arms and carried him up to the room that already was not too far. The light was on. The room was lit with long golden candles and Thorin continued walking with the drunken hobbit in his arms until he came to the bed and laid him there with some despair. Bilbo laughed more, he felt so courageous because alcohol caused him a gradual and irrepressible euphoria.

Thorin paused to make sure to seal up the great door of the bedroom, outside could still hear the noise of the party. When Thorin went back to bed he looked from his perspective that the hobbit had started awkwardly unbuttoning his shirt. Then Bilbo watched him flirtatiously from his site, his hands were trying to finish unbuttoning his shirt and he was willing to do it even if now it was a bit difficult to him, he felt so damn drunk. Meanwhile Thorin had smiled at him mischievously. The dwarf king also began to shed his clothes, took off his shirt revealing his stocky, manly torso. Bilbo's eyes fell on the strong arms of the male dwarf, from his angle and in his condition Thorin's biceps seemed sexier than ever. Before the hobbit could react, Thorin lunged at him and quickly took off his clothes with some outburst. Thorin could not resist pawing over his entire body. He needed to explore his whole body, squeezing his body between his desperate hands again. Bilbo was now completely naked, vulnerable to him, he was of him.

Moans of pleasure began to fill the room. The mouth of Thorin had now taken over his neck and sucked desperately, while his big, rough hands masturbated him until made it get red.

"Ahh, Thorin" Bilbo excited moaned. The pleasure increases more when he felt how Thorin began to rub his erection with his, squeezing together in his hand. A unique and wonderful feeling.

Bilbo could not help but wince when he felt the fingers of Thorin digging inside him, boldly rotating them inside every time more. Thorin needed dilate him well and soon.

"Ah" shouted louder the hobbit, he could not avoid arching his back every time he felt and could not help especially when Thorin began to suck his hardened member. If Bilbo had not been so drunken, surely the act of Thorin had filled him with shame. It was too much pleasure, the hobbit thought he could not stand all this mixture of exciting feelings until suddenly Thorin made him more open legs to stand between them and began to penetrate him slowly.

"Thorin, ahh!" groaned the hobbit with great pleasure to feel the invasion of the thick erection of Thorin get to the bottom of him. Bilbo began to feel almost instantly that Thorin had reached the exact point of his internal point and clung to the sheets on the bed. The invasion was very uncomfortable, he could not even get used to it, but could not deny that it was too wonderful.

"Mr. Baggins oh, you're so wonderful! So warm, so narrow," said Thorin with breathless voice, it was too good to be back inside him, it felt so warm and tight. The union of their bodies was sublime. The small body of the halfling in his arms trembled, Thorin could be well aware of how much Bilbo was enjoying. This was the second night they both were united together for the delicious sex.

Then Thorin began ramming inside him with more power and speed, he could feel the little hobbit's body was attracted him inward while Bilbo was clinging to his strong back.

"ahh Thorin " moaned Bilbo increasingly, losing his mind in the intense ecstasy and soon he circled the body of Thorin with his legs to keep him inside.

"ahh Bilbo, you're so beautiful, so perfect. I wish this would never end," he muttered the dwarf king with imposing voice, husky with arousal. Thorin could feel the hardness of the member of the hobbit rubbing with his hairy, muscular abdomen, every touch was delicious, electrifying and could not stop kissing his skin and lips. The delicious sex lasted for a while. Their second night of passionate sex culminated in a delicious orgasm spilled on the sheets.

The days passed, to the other nearby towns finally came the news that the majestic king Thorin II, son of Thráin, son of Thrór king under the mountain had married an adorable creature. But until then many were unaware that this creature was the same hobbit who had accompanied him during the voyage for the recovery of his kingdom. Although Thorin did not really care if anyone dared to criticize that, after all it was his decision and was made. And with the passing of days, Thorin was convinced even more that Bilbo was the person who was actually meant to be with him and be his consort and if Bilbo had not accepted to marry him, Thorin would not have accepted anyone else because dwarves are jealous of their feelings as they are aware of everything that belongs to them by divine right.

Thorin knew well his divine right holder of his lineage and the throne of the land that their ancestors had settled, the beautiful gem with its own light was shining again perched above the throne. The Arkenstone stood resplendent on his crowned head and next to him was now another throne, a smaller throne that he had ordered manufacture especially for Bilbo which had taken special care to elaborate for his full and exclusive comfort.

Since his ancient stone throne, Thorin imposed his mandate fairly. In the kingdom prospered peace and Bilbo was his right hand, his conscience, the voice that calmed him with his advice whenever Thorin displayed a bit his vulnerable irritability. But Thorin was not bad, he was only a little strict, very rigid in decisive situations and Bilbo countered that with his sensible serenity. No one else better than Bilbo could neutralize his strong temper.

Consecutive days prospered. Everyone in the kingdom loved the hobbit and they were happy that their king Thorin was very happy beside him. The new royal marriage looked totally wonderful and Bilbo seemed to possess an adequate delicate demeanor that was complemented by the imposing and strong bearing of Thorin.

During that short time Bilbo had shown to everyone his good heart, especially to those who still did not know much about him because the rest, whom had been part of the company of Thorin, had never doubted him. But those who had not been part of his company still failed to know all the goodness of the hobbit.

Precisely for that reason, there were some dwarves who still were seeing the hobbit consort with suspicion because what offspring could have the king married to the hobbit if despite he was a beautiful, sincere creature he was of his same sex? The dwarves were not born from stones after all, as foolishly absurd belief had spread throughout Middle-earth.

But certainly it was not something it cared to Thorin, his successor should be his eldest nephew, son of his sister, his nephew Fili and in that way their lineage was assured. And besides Fili, was also his other nephew Kíli and he was clearly also a direct descendant of Durin.

Thorin was clearly told that to Bilbo when he realized his concern about that awkward affair, because one night the hobbit had heard some dwarves whispering about that and Bilbo could not help feeling dejected, anyway perhaps they were right. When Bilbo understood that, he thought maybe it may seem very selfish of him to do that Thorin sacrifice parenting and thereby avoid leaving a descendant only for having chosen him as his consort.

But Thorin was not willing to let such bad comments continued afflicting the hobbit he loved. The next day Thorin gave the statement to all that his successor would be the eldest son of his sister and there would be no discussion about the matter anymore.

Spring continued its course and in the distance could see from the top of Erebor that roads surrounding forests were covered with flowers and green leaves beyond the lake. Soon they would leave to the shire of the hobbits. Thorin had promised.

One April morning, very early when the sun was just beginning to appear between the mountains, the kingdom of the Dwarves of Erebor said goodbye to his king and his consort, who mounted on ponies and the necessary stuff to go to Hobbiton. The charge meanwhile would remain in the hands of his young nephews Fíli and Kíli, whom said goodbye to them with warm hugs and wished them a good journey.

"We would wish to go with you both! But never mind, we wish you a very good journey!" Kili exclaimed excited and trying to hold back a little laugh because at that moment he was realizing Bilbo was having difficulty climbing the pony as usually. Thorin looked slightly grumpy and Kili desisted for a moment of his mockery.

"I charge a lot to take good care of the throne and the kingdom in my absence," said Thorin seriously.

"Do not worry, uncle. The kingdom will be well in our hands while you accompany Bilbo on his return to the shire!" Fili said excited and then both said goodbye to their uncle with a warm group hug. Thorin gave them a couple of pats on the back before saying goodbye.

The dwarf king also said goodbye warmly to his beloved sister and then the rest of the dwarves exclaimed something in Khuzdul in unison.

Ponies soon advanced to the main output of Erebor and started down the mountain.

Thorin and Bilbo would be guided by Gandalf, nobody else had been allowed to accompany them because after all they also wanted to take this trip as a kind of honeymoon. But now that peace seemed to thrive in Middle Earth and the hordes of orcs and other dark creatures had been exterminated during the terrible battle of the five armies, so things seemed to be much safer than when they made the journey to the desolation of Smaug looking recovery of his kingdom year ago.

Thus they walked down the dirt road to the foot of the mountain and start digging into the plain. Then they made it to the meadow without obstacles or enemies near. This trip back to Bag-End could mean an enjoyable journey.

Gandalf led them on the right track and so did not have to go through the Mirkwood which was still spellbound. Although they had to surround some high hills they could move without much problem. Nor encountered goblins and trolls during that time, his journey had really been very pleasant and even if they had to stop to camp sometimes nothing bad happened.

During cold nights outdoor in the woods, Thorin and Bilbo huddled together sleeping the two under the same blankets and took advantage of the darkness of night to prove mutual affection, because in the presence of Gandalf in the light of day neither dared to do it so much due their shame and pride. They felt embarrassed if the wizard looked at them in such affectional expressions. But no one could fool Gandalf, being a Maia with all the wisdom known since the beginning of the Third Age, subtle contacts between the couple could not go unnoticed for him, even if they tried to hide into the cold dark night. And the wizard amused and felt greatly comforted because he was fully satisfied and pleased to know how happy they were now the proud Thorin and the elusive hobbit being together. They were certainly very happy together. He always knew it. And indeed he had planned it all somehow based on a vision that Aulë himself had shown him in dreams. Gandalf had known since time immemorial that Thorin and Bilbo were fated to be together.

"Thorin be quiet, please! Gandalf could see us," Bilbo scolded Thorin whispering while he was lying next to the dwarf, trying to speak in a lower tone of his voice. Tonight they had managed to find a good place to establish their makeshift camp. At that moment Gandalf was supposedly sleeping in front of them. There was a small fire burning in the center of them to give them some warmth and Gandalf certainly listened from his seat as the pair discussed quietly and laughed inaudibly to himself.

"Don't worry hobbit, the wizard is asleep. In addition you're mine now, right?" Thorin muttered in reply and leaned to kiss Bilbo, but with the darkness what really managed to kiss first was the nose of Bilbo. The Hobbit laughed a little and then made a slight puff.

"Mmm ... that's my nose, genius" mumbled the hobbit giggled.

Then Thorin lips blindly sought Bilbo's lips and when at last found them they kissed while they hugged each other covered by the wool blanket they shared. Gandalf was aware of it and smiled to himself. He was completely sure that the love of them was true.

They spent the night without problems and continued their march early in the morning. There was still halfway to reach the shire and some days had passed since they'd come all that distance, but it was still quite faster than the previous journey.

When they reached the site of the house of Beorn, Gandalf proposed them approach to visit him. They approached Beorn's yard and then Bilbo paused for a moment to contemplate the large trees surrounding the entrance. There were some oak trees that had sprouted wonderfully and at their feet could see some small acorns. The hobbit stooped to pick up one acorn again and Thorin watched him and then understood what that meant to Bilbo.

Thorin smiled and then slowly Bilbo approached him and extended his hand showing the small seed that he had just picked up. Thorin's smile became even more pronounced and felt a good sensation of tenderness. Bilbo could always make him feel that effect on him.

"Thorin, let's plant together this little acorn in Bag-End, right?" inquired the halfling indulgently.

"Of course, Mr. burglar, it will be the beginning of our own garden there," said Thorin with soft voice as he took the little hand of Bilbo in his, who had the acorn in his hand. Bilbo nodded very happy due his proposal and outlined a sweet smile on his face. This time pick up an acorn in Beorn's lands had a much deeper meaning. This time it was mucho more sublime. This time he was doing so solemn promise beside the dwarf he loved. And Thorin realized much more than something as small as a tiny acorn could become the best cherished object of his life that no material wealth could buy.

At that time the setting was at the summit. The sky was orange and Gandalf watched the touching scene with great joy. And for Thorin, seeing Bilbo smiling like that in the evening was very lovely. Thorin wanted then finish off that cute promise kissing the lips of his hobbit.

But despite to enjoy greatly the moment they needed to hurry to shelter at night. This time Beorn was more hospitable than the last time. The skinchanger still thought dwarves were unpleasant, but could not blame those creatures who had been created hidden from Yavanna, who had been sentenced to no stop to contemplate nature and the good beings that inhabit it as did other races. But now Beorn kept them great respect, because Thorin and his dwarf people had won the brutal epic battle heroically. Beorn had witnessed the heroic performance of Thorin fighting bravely against evil orcs.

Beorn offered them good nutritious food. He offered roof and a hot bath and later they talked a while about the things that had happened during and after the great battle and when the talk became more enjoyable Thorin made him mention of his prosperous reign in which he could not help saying Bilbo was now his consort but they were doing that journey to the Shire because the hobbit longed to visit his peers in the same way that all creatures longs to return to their origins. Beorn was greatly surprised to know about the unusual union of the hobbit and the dwarf, rarely heard on an interracial marriage, much less that it were between persons of the same sex, but was clear that Thorin was very strict to make his own decisions and he knew that the fact that the dwarf king of the lonely mountain had married to the hobbit meant that his feelings were true. In addition Bilbo was certainly a sincere and loyal creature.

Later in the evening, everyone talked about some legends from their own respective species and then Thorin and Bilbo slept on straw bedding and soft linen sheets that Beorn provided them cordially. That was a warm night under a roof that Thorin and Bilbo enjoyed tremendously. Again they slept together with their huddled bodies.

When morning came, Gandalf and the couple said goodbye to Beorn and rode ponies to continued their journey again. Increasingly they were closer to reach their destination.

Fortunately all the way it had been a very good climate.

"Soon we will come to your Shire, Bilbo" said Thorin taking the hobbit's hand as they walked across the plain. Their ponies walked beside them for now because sometimes they felt a little tired to ride. They walked a long stretch on foot. Bilbo gave a friendly smile to feel the warm touch of the hand of his dwarf husband interlacing his hand and nodded.

"Yes, we're about to arrive. I can't wait to get to Hobbiton taken from your hand, Thorin" said the halfling with sighs of satisfaction. The great joy that denoted his face could not be ignored. Thorin was smiling a lot.

"I bet you never imagined this, Bilbo. Me too. I never imagined finding in a creature of the shire to the person I want to share the rest of my life" Thorin said sincere and smiling.

The words Thorin had said caused great joy to Bilbo, made him feel thousand feelings in the stomach and pleasant sensations, but then the hobbit noticed that despite the sincerity of Thorin that aspect perhaps was something that could not be possible at all.

"Listen to me Thorin ...the truth is that I have some concerns about all this, I'm not so sure…I mean..." Bilbo said doubtfully. Thorin again felt intrigued and could feel Bilbo's hand began to sweat.

"Well... you can tell me what are those concerns that worry you, hobbit. Remember that you can trust me" Thorin muttered in response.

"It's... well, it's nothing, I just ... do not get used to be the consort of a king so majestic like you. I'm just a hobbit, I'm not even a warrior or something, you know" explained Bilbo a bit nervous and giggled ashamed. Bilbo avoided the look, he suddenly felt restless and his hands sweat even more. In the end he had decided to continue ignoring his real concerns, talk about it midway perhaps was not as convenient after all. It could wait until they got to Bag-End, there they could discuss about it alone and more calmed.

"Is it really just that?" asked Thorin, despite the successful explanation of Bilbo, Thorin just could not help but sensed that Bilbo was actually trying to tell him something else. The dwarf could not stop looking at him with determination.

The two held hands with more intention, was an indication of Bilbo for Thorin not continue pressing with it and the king understood.

"Really, it's just that," said the hobbit hesitant but decided to look at Thorin to meet his eyes.

"But you need not worry about anything Bilbo, you know well that my people have accepted you. And more than that, they keep a great affection for you. You are a great hobbit. You are my hobbit. And we can return to the Shire whenever you want," said Thorin and then suddenly they stopped the step. Thorin took the hobbit's face and approached his forehead to his forehead to convey to him security and trust.

"Yes Thorin, I know but ... well let's talk about this later okay? I do not want to do right now, it's not the time or the place and I do not want to spoil this moment when I finally return to my home after all the adventure that I lived with you and beside the rest of the company and especially after I became...your consort" mumbled Bilbo this time looking at Thorin front and slightly frowned a bit, a facial gesture that he usually used to have when he was serious. Thorin, who had always admired that expression of the hobbit, smiled more.

After a while walk over, in front his eyes finally were visible hills inhabited by hobbits, but still were visible in the distance. Bilbo felt great happiness in his heart and laughed glad. Thorin felt complete empathy for the feelings of his hobbit to feel back home. All the joy of Bilbo was also his.

"Thorin, Gandalf, look there! We have finally arrived!" he shouted the hobbit with great enthusiasm and immediately took Thorin's hand and tried to make them run together to come sooner.

"Wait Mr. Baggins, better let's ride ponies and so we can arrive there faster. The hills are still very far from here to walk" suggested Thorin and before protesting Bilbo to not ride the pony, because he was still a bit afraid to ride, Thorin helped him to ride the equine.

"Haha thanks Thorin" Bilbo said his thanks in a trembling voice but nevertheless soon it was contrasted with great emotion that he felt to be back soon to see how things were going in his Shire.

"Let us go, Mr. Baggins" said Thorin and went to the entrance of Hobbiton.

The horses walked at a moderate pace but came sooner than if would have been if they had gone on foot. With each approximation, Bilbo felt greatest enthusiasm. When they arrived they lowered their horses and Gandalf also did the same between naughty giggles, he also felt comforted that at the end had come safely to the land of the hobbits.

Soon they reached the end of the first roads toward Bag End and just where the houses of other hobbits lay at roadsides could sense something strange in the air. Suddenly it seemed that the place was desolate. They continued to advance, this time the ponies were walked beside them.

Bilbo led to Thorin and Gandalf to the road leading to his house.

"Learn well the way Thorin, to not to get lost again," he joked the hobbit and Thorin laughed.

Then when they were closer to Bilbo's home and could see that a crowd of people were agglomerated just outside of Bag-End. Those hobbits of there were carrying things in their hands and passed near them.

They left the care of the ponies to Gandalf, Bilbo was the first to run to his house alarmed when he realized that something strange was happening. From his angle he could catch sight that one of those hobbits was carrying furniture that was very familiar.

"What the hell is going on?" snapped the hobbit annoyed "excuse me, I think I have to see there to make sure," he said before to walk quickly with his big feet towards there. When he came closer he noticed what was feared. In fact it was his belongings, his seats, his books, his precious silver spoons.

"Hey! What's going on here? This all is mine!" Bilbo snapped angry and realized they were in the midst of an auction, offering his stuff to the highest bidder without his consent.

"Oh, Mr. Baggins!" He exclaimed one of the hobbits, one who knew well Bilbo, the hobbit himself who was responsible for cultivating vegetables that supplied virtually all Hobbiton.

"I demand an explanation for all this," snapped Bilbo again.

"It is an auction because it was given up for dead Mr. Baggins. I think you'll have to go to clarify all to those gentlemen over there," said the sower hobbit. Bilbo thought that hobbit was very cynical.

Without stopping for a second to hesitate, Bilbo walked straight toward the old hobbit man who was offering his belongings. He had just sold the dinnerware set of Bilbo to a lady hobbit at that moment.

"Stop this!" Bilbo said imposing his discontent. Then all the hobbits gathered there turned to see him in utter amazement. The supposed dead Mr. Baggins was alive in front of them claiming by his stuff. Nobody seemed to lament that the supposed death of Mr. Baggins was false.

"We thought you had died Mr. Baggins, due you disappeared for a little over a year," said the old hobbit. Then Thorin and Gandalf had already reached and were now just behind his back. Thorin was also amazed by the audacity of the hobbits to pave and sell the belongings of Bilbo but also amused to see Bilbo angry because that captivated him a lot. And Gandalf could not help but was smiling and giggling because after all he knew that everything would work out this misunderstanding and soon they would be comically commenting the incident during dinner at night.

"Of course not! I did not die! I went to participate in a mission," Bilbo said grimly.

"Can you prove it?" he asked the old hobbit.

"How?" Bilbo questioned confused.

"Something to prove that you were out and what was the reason of your work," said the old man.

Then Bilbo took from his pocket the same contract signing by Thorin that he had given him the day he had requested his service and Bilbo handed it to the old hobbit that a bit difficult looked at it carefully.

"Oh it seems to be true, everything seems in order," he muttered the old hobbit and then looked up at Bilbo.

"Exactly," said Bilbo serious and still upset.

"But can you tell me who the person who gave you the contract is? Thorin Oakenshield?" asked the old man. Then Bilbo could not help but he blushed a little and hesitated a bit before answering.

"Oh well actually he's..." replied Bilbo softly and suddenly felt the hand of Thorin over his shoulder.

"I am his husband," said Thorin smirking and Bilbo blushed even more and his nervousness was noted but did not stop staring at the old man still frowned. The hobbits who heard such a statement were incredulous at it and more than that, astonished.

 _"What is he saying? He's back married! Oh it's a Lord dwarf! Brings enormous boots and he's bearded!"_ those were some of the murmurs they could hear when the hobbits began to whisper among themselves. Bilbo could not help feeling a little uncomfortable and cleared his throat a little before continue.

"errr...yeah, indeed that is true. This dwarf lord is now my husband and he's who hired me a year ago for the job," said Bilbo strict.

"Oh, I see, but doing exactly what?" asked the old man with the intent to intimidate him. The old man could not let out of his astonishment and could not fail to spot Thorin from head to toe, although certainly Thorin intimidated him.

"It does not matter, you folks. We only demand that you all leave Bilbo's belongings in place because it is a fact that he's not dead and I'm the one who hired him" said Thorin with deep voice and imposing. His gaze never ceased to be pervasive.

"Thanks Thorin" Bilbo murmured, looking at him askance.

"Oh well, then it has been all clear. Okay! We apologize for everything Mr. Baggins. You can go home again," he finally said although without much effort and lowered the place where he had been standing auctioning things and muttered a little to himself.

"And ... what about my stuff already taken?" asked Bilbo annoying but then felt self-conscious and uncomfortable when Thorin began encircle him by the waist with one of his strong arms. The rest of the hobbits, curious, only watched them before returning to whisper among themselves.

"We'll refund you... but you have to go to every house to complain about each of your belongings have been sold," said the old hobbit and then decided to get away from Bilbo, now that he knew that Bilbo had married a lord dwarf wanted to keep his distance. Such a marriage like that seemed too weird, though the old man had always believed that Bilbo was too weird because he had never committed to any female and now he knew why.

Bilbo noticed well the attitude that the hobbits were having towards him after learning about he and Thorin were a couple of newlyweds. But probably also they were upset that they had to return his belongings they had purchased.

"Oh, wow that's a big surprise, Mr. Baggins has been married and with a dwarf sir!" some of the hobbits said all the time boldly and loudly, because many of them did not have the discretion to talk load about it even when Bilbo was present. They did that with great intention as if they wished Bilbo realized well their disapproval, especially the Sackville-Baggins who were the angriest. But despite Bilbo was quite ashamed in any way he regretted it. He had decided to accept the courtship of Thorin because he loved him and had decided to share his life with him and nothing would stop him, nor did he care if they disliked. It was his life. Nobody had the right to get into it or criticize it.

In addition he had had a wonderful wedding than any hobbit could have had.

After a while of more confusion, during which they were returned several of his furniture and utensils that the other hobbits had bought at the auction, Bilbo finally could be inside his house. He opened the round door of his smial, felt the warmth of his cozy home again, he had so longed for months and even more during the return journey. And again there was also Thorin with him, who entered the house just behind him.

"Finally home!" exclaimed Bilbo with a desire to breathe the atmosphere of his home. He felt that everything was in disarray, looted, empty but that had already remedied.

"Still as welcoming as the first time I was here..." Thorin said pausing and approaching the little hobbit with intention "the same night in which I also met you also for the first time," finished saying the sexy dwarf and embraced Bilbo and smiled at him gently. Bilbo touched the arms of the dwarf with his hands in subtle touch and enjoyed the embrace, his closeness, his masculine voice speaking closely.

"Yes, I know. I can never forget that night and that song that you sang with everyone else making choir talking of the mountains inhabited by dwarfs. It was so magical!" said Bilbo laughable. Remembered when the two had met for the first time that now had been treasured in their hearts forever. Bilbo remembered that first time he had heard Thorin singing that beautiful song. Thinking about that captivated him again.

"And now we're back here as husbands..." Thorin said with softened voice near his ear "you do not know how well I'm glad to be here with you, Bilbo" muttered the dwarf. Bilbo blushed a little, he could feel the warm breath of his husband next to his cheek and then Gandalf came after them, bending a bit to go inside the small round door.

"Oh, I really am glad that everything has been arranged at the end and now both are here again and now sharing such happiness!" Jubilant said Gandalf, holding his cane leaning against the floor. Thorin and Bilbo remained together embraced each other but turned to see the wizard at the same time and smiled at him.

Gandalf was not long time there because he explained that he had important things to do in distant lands across the misty mountains but he said as well he would return when Thorin and Bilbo would want go back to Erebor to accompany them again and guide them, even if it were only half of the road. Besides, for now Gandalf thought he should leave the couple alone sharing their intimacy.

After that Bilbo noted which were the details of his ransacked house and cautiously took into account which of his things had been sold and had been returned to him and rearranged everything. Thorin helped to re arrange his furniture and other things and it really was a great moment of conviviality for both. In addition, putting things back in place it was like starting a new cycle.

When the sun was about to hide they had finished to reorganize inside the house, at less everything they had recovered. Many diehard hobbits had not wanted to give back the things that belonged to Bilbo that they had bought at the auction. But the night was falling and Bilbo was tired from the problem of his supposed death and especially for the great fatigue that had caused the long journey.

When the sun sat behind the mountains and first star was shining on the night sky, Bilbo and Thorin had decided that would end up the rest in the morning, for now they would be arranged to prepare something for dinner. Bilbo thought it was his duty to prepare everything, he would make a great dinner for his beloved dwarf. Besides he wanted to return to cook on his old stove and especially he wanted to delight Thorin. Then the hobbit, glad despite all, went to his pantry, eager to get back to cooking as a good hobbit. Clearly the hobbits had looted his pantry, also after a year's absence could not find more than a few grains and seeds. For that reason Bilbo and Thorin had gone to buy some groceries along Hobbiton. Although the other hobbits had not attended them so well, but Bilbo and Thorin had managed to buy good ingredients with shiny gold and silver coins that had dazzled the hobbits.

Bilbo began preparing the ingredients for dinner, would cook a delicious soup but suddenly Thorin approached him and told him that he also wanted to help prepare dinner just like he had helped to buy supplies. Thorin wanted to spend any time with his beloved hobbit especially in important moments and prepare dinner together for the first time in Bag-End was one of those great moments.

"Do you really want to help, Thorin? I can do it myself if you want," he mused the hobbit, slightly embarrassed and giggling, leaning against one wall of the kitchen, trying to avoid the gaze as Thorin approached him with intent to intimidate. The small hobbit looked too adorable with that apron for cooking.

"Of course Bilbo, the fact that I'm the king of Erebor and more than that, a warrior dwarf, does not mean I'm not skilled for everyday household stuff. I'm also not the best, but I can serve for something ... especially if you lead me" muttered Thorin with provocative voice as he took Bilbo's hand in his, the hobbit seemed too tender from that angle and from that position against the wall.

Bilbo nodded laughing nervous, but then he looked into his eyes with determination and coquetry.

"oh Thorin..."

"Do you doubt I cannot? Did I tell you about all the work I had to perform in the land of men during our exodus? Once or twice I had responsibility of cooking," said Thorin daring and a malicious smile was outlined on his lips as he continued staring at Bilbo with intimidation. The hobbit thought the provocation of Thorin was too sexy.

"No, you didn't told me," replied the hobbit irresolute and giggled again, briefly scratched his head in question and then continued, "then I suppose that among any of those jobs you had to cook" said the hobbit, giggling.

Thorin laughed and then poses both arms against the wall, so rounding up Bilbo and responded.

"Yes, once I had to be a kind of chef for a major person in the lands of mortal men but it was a long time ago, I think that was even long before you Mr. Baggins saw the light for the first time," said the dwarf whispering close his face, with a very sensual intonation in his voice. Bilbo could feel his breath and an impulsive desire to kiss him.

"Oh, so that was really long time ago...so I must instruct you back into the kitchen, Mr. King Thorin" said Bilbo more attractive and stroked bearded face his husband.

"That's what I want most right now Mr. Baggins, especially because in Erebor we cannot have such intimate and trivial opportunities like these, and we need to still learn a lot more about hobbits" said Thorin and then approached his lips to Bilbo to kiss him gently. The hobbit accepted that coveted kiss immediately.

After that, they became involved in preparing a delicious dinner. They were together in the kitchen for a couple of hours and they both enjoyed it immensely. But during all that time in the mind of Bilbo they did not stop resonate the words that Thorin had said a while ago, that the last time he had worked as a cook it had been when Bilbo had not born yet. Anyway, Bilbo had always known that Thorin was more than a century older than him and the life of a dwarf, especially a dwarf of Durin, was much more long-lived than the fleeting life of a hobbit. Thinking about that afflicted him greatly, but he tried to avoid it as possible.

"Oh, this really has been a delicious dinner, Mr. Baggins. You are definitely an excellent cook," said Thorin flattering him when both were sitting in the dining room to taste the dishes. At the center they were lit some candles and were accompanied stew with loaves of bread that they had bought to the old baker of the Shire.

"I know, I've always said I'm much better in home and everyday things than to the battle. I am not a warrior like you Thorin, but I can be good at some other things ... or at least I try," muttered the hobbit and to finish his sentence he clarified his voice a little because at that time he felt that almost could not resist telling him about the real concerns that afflicted him. But again he thought it was best to meditate before talking about it.

"Now are you going to tell me what happens to you, Bilbo?" asked Thorin intrigued and staring at him. While waiting for the response of Bilbo took a loaf of bread that was on the center of the table.

"No, nothing ... well it's just ... I cannot help but admire that you have lived so many things, I mean you've lived a lot! You have lived so many adventures and terrible battles for over a century! That's really amazing" exclaimed Bilbo trying to seem glad although in truth he felt also uncertain and doubtful.

"but now I'm living the best adventure with you at my side as my consort" Thorin muttered smiling, after giving a bite to the piece of bread and then stroked Bilbo's small hand that was laying on the table.

Bilbo was immensely happy to hear Thorin pronounce that.

"Oh Thorin, you're always so sweet..."

"Not always I am and I'm not with anyone else, but you, Mr. Baggins cause that effect on me, you already know that, right?" muttered Thorin with a smirk, while subtly caressing hand hobbit with soft caress and still looking through his look.

"So ...I am delighted to know that part of you" Bilbo whispered shakily but looking flirting at his dwarf husband.

Thorin could not be happier to be in so cozy hobbit house with no one around that might disturb them.

They continued tasting the delicious dinner and enjoyed a good pleasant conversation. Soon it began to feel a little cold so Bilbo decided to light the fire in the fireplace. They had been cautious enough to collect some dry firewood before the darkened sky and now the flame from the embers of the fire burned well and provided them with heat. It really was not too cold because it was May, but it was nice also enjoying the heat of the fire sitting together on the couch.

Later they smoked pipes a little. Bilbo had taken some of the pipes kept in a drawer. Luckily the hobbits who had looted his house had failed to take his precious pipes and snuff leaves.

Bilbo shred leaves and well placed inside the pipes. He lit them on fire and offered one to Thorin, who by that time was already sitting on the couch.

"Let's smoke a while Thorin, I know you'll love this pipe," he said the hobbit suggestive. Thorin thought it was too sexy that the hobbit suggested that and besides he really was encouraged to test the pipes of hobbits.

"Okay Bilbo, I'm so happy smoking pipe with you right here tonight in your living room," said Thorin smiling wickedly. They shared deep gazes each other and suddenly Bilbo sat boldly on his lap and exhaled some smoke of pipes at the same time.

Thorin was really enjoying the moment and having Bilbo sitting on his lap like that maddened him. The snuff pipe was certainly of very good quality. The hobbits were those who had influenced the custom to smoke pipe to other races and dwarves had learned and imitated it well.

"Did you like Thorin?" asked the curious hobbit and still looking at the dwarf with sensuality.

"Really it has been wonderful to taste so good pipe here in Bag-End. It was a year since I hadn't enjoyed it, Mr. Baggins. This time I'm enjoying it even much more" said Thorin also mumbling sensual and caressed Bilbo's butt.

Bilbo took another puff on his pipe and exhaling the smoke, then turned to his husband and put his arms around his shoulders.

"What if we go outside to smoke pipes, Thorin? I've always loved do it while I look at the stars. I would love to do it this time with you" suggested the hobbit coquettishly and Thorin nodded gladly and put his face close to his to kiss him just a moment.

They got out to the small courtyard outside the smial. They sat on one of the wooden chairs that were at the bottom of the window and continued to enjoy smoking pipes and especially enjoyed each other's company. The night was beautifully covered by the starry sky and some nocturnal noises were heard in the background. At some point in the sky both spotted what appeared to be a shooting star. They both knew what that meant. Both asked the same desire as his playful hands caressing each other on the chair.

…

 **Final note:** Okay here's the update xD I hope you have enjoyed even a little :3

I apologize if I made mistakes, English is not my first language, I tried my best ^^


	3. Sublime promises

**Chapter 3—Sublime promises**

...

It was nearly midnight when both spouses were finishing smoking placidly the content of their pipes. It had been a very pleasant evening they had both greatly enjoyed with each other's company, talking about different things of nature and legends told among the people of their respective races, and also enjoying the flirtation that was totally mutual. Never before they had enjoyed a moment alone together that way, no one was fence around them, it was a really intimate moment.

A few minutes after, they entered the quaint hobbit house. Upon entering the smial immediately they felt the warmth of home and did not take long to move towards Bilbo's bedroom which until now Thorin still did not know. Bilbo turned the knob of his bedroom, again made sure that everything was intact in his room, maybe the hobbit had not had time to plunder that part of his home. He paused for a moment to observe every detail of the bedroom, but the fact was that for a couple of hours had seen to shake all the dust that had accumulated on his precious furniture and had changed the sheets dusty and curtains for other ones clean. The hobbit was careful to leave his impeccable room for that special night. Then his eyes fell on his bed, on which was placed a beautiful quilt that he himself had ordered a couple of years before embarking on an adventure with Thorin and his company of dwarfs. It was a fine satin quilt lined in crimson, which despite its fine Bilbo did not usually put it on his bed. But this would be a very special night.

It was so long that the hobbit did not felt the placid sensation of being lying on his soft bed and now he was about to experience again the enjoyable feeling of sleeping on his comfortable bed. And now he could share that with Thorin. This would be a unique night.

Thorin had followed him, eager to sleep next to his hobbit, although both knew well that what was about to happen that night in the bedroom.

"Thorin please close the door... and you should hurry" said Bilbo suggestive, he ordered to Thorin to shut the round door of his room, it was with a sweet intonation in his voice that finished the sentence in a provocative whisper. Thorin thought that Bilbo had sounded too sexy, the excitement of what was to happen, stormed his chest, and his senses. He began to feel a great excitation tingling through his body ended specifically focusing on his crotch. Then Thorin obeyed the sensual request. He made sure to lock the door, but anyway it was not as if anyone could disturb and interrupt them at any time. They were inside Bag End, where no other dwarf or hobbit could interfere.

Thorin grinned and there was a brief period of silence in the room.

Bilbo was near the bed. When Thorin turned back to where Bilbo was, he noticed that the hobbit stood backwards and when Thorin walked with stealthy step toward him, slowly the hobbit began to slide his robe down his bare skin, gently falling from his shoulders, exposing his nude skin because Bilbo had not been wearing nothing more than that robe, the same blue tunic that Bard had given him the time he had gave them asylum in his own house beyond Lake-town. Thorin watched at him and fixed his gaze with rapture on the bare shoulders of the hobbit, barely illuminated by the dim light of the bedroom. Next to the bed it was placed a candle over a small desk that lit a little the room. Bilbo continued dropping down the fabric of his blue tunic that revealed part of his back. Thorin went mad when he also was exposed part of his lower back, where that lost its name. He felt the warm instinct of outline with his fingers the delicate line that marked the division of his column and licked his lips due the temptation. Bilbo knew well how to provoke him and although never admit it, he also enjoyed it greatly.

Dominated by his exacerbated desire Thorin quickly went even closer to him, seeing that the sexy provocation by Bilbo increased much more his lustful desire. Thorin knew that Bilbo was intended to provoke, and that excited him too much. The bulge between his legs began to feel increasingly imprisoned under his zipper. Then Thorin excited finally took off his pants, and all the clothes he wore.

"Oh Bilbo, you're so beautiful," Thorin whispered hoarsely and finally being right behind him he no longer contained to start kissing the white skin of the hobbit with desperation, sometimes nibbling his collarbone and slowly stopping to suck on his neck. Bilbo could feel the delicious feeling of his beard rubbing against his skin, sensitive to his kisses, vulnerable to his insatiable mouth. Soon Bilbo was also dominated by the excitement, he was enjoying greatly persuade the dwarf alpha to his desires, and unable to stand it any longer he did not hold back to let out small groans barely audible because of the pleasure increased he was feeling when Thorin began to delve his explorer hand under the clothes of the hobbit, who still was partially covered with the robe.

"Thorin..." groaned the hobbit excited, he could feel his cock also began to harden.

"Bilbo you're so beautiful, you know I can't resist... You love to provoke me, right? You're a very naughty burglar..." Thorin whispered near his ear, making some pauses to nibble his pointed ear. Thorin's hands continued exploring boldly under the robe of the hobbit, fingering all his excited skin and fingering obscenely his rigid member that claimed to be masturbated by the large, strong hands of the manly dwarf.

"Ahh Thorin..." Bilbo was not concentrating for something else that was not moan due the growing pleasure. Thorin had begun to masturbate him with violence and then he did it increasingly, almost without stopping. And suddenly Bilbo could also feel the powerful rigid cock of his powerful lover male rubbing against his body, he could feel how Thorin was rubbing his manhood between his buttocks with intent.

"Your damn robe clogs, Bilbo... I need to take it off" Thorin muttered, panting, provocative, inviting. Bilbo smirked and gave a little ironic chuckle. His eyes remained closed because he just wanted to concentrate on enjoying the pleasant sensation of feeling the hands of his manly dwarf husband pulling his hard member, squeezing its entire length. Thorin tugged at Bilbo's hardened member rather abruptly, stopping at times to tinker around the edge of his penis, and Bilbo liked to feel it, that undoubtedly drove him mad. In an instant Thorin finally stripped him of his annoying clothes, taking off with force enough that almost seemed to have intent on tearing the vestment, and finally Thorin had him completely naked for him before his eyes. At last the hobbit was totally vulnerable to his carnal instincts.

Thorin did not stop fiddling with the bare buttocks of his hobbit and put his erect, throbbing cock over them, rubbing it against his warm skin, outlining with the rigid phallus on the division of his entry, threatening to go inside him at once. Bilbo bit his lips getting ready for that but then Thorin stopped.

Thorin took him by the shoulders and made Bilbo turned to be in front of him. Bilbo shuddered a little when he noticed the leer of his dwarf lover staring at him panting and with a malicious smile and full of lust to see him stripped of his clothes. Bilbo always looked gorgeous being naked, and besides this time he had a clear erection of his cock before his eyes. This made Bilbo feeling embarrassed for a moment, even if this was not the first time the two had seen naked each other before and after have sex. But soon also Bilbo felt much more excited and Bilbo smiled mischievously and their eyes met, then Thorin surrounded his waist with his arms and pulled his body against him as Bilbo threw his arms on the strong shoulders of his fiery lover. The mouth of the hobbit desperately sought the dwarf's lips and soon their lips melted into a passionate, longed kiss that both enjoyed while their members began to rub close together. In an unexpected outburst, Thorin took the hobbit in his arms and lifted him off the floor to take him and put him on the bed, looking forward for the completion of their sexual act.

Bilbo returned to be finally back on his cozy bed, but this time the body of Thorin was on his own. For the first time they were together in the same bed in Bag End. Despite the desperation, Thorin treated him gently and laid him tenderly on the soft bed covered in fine crimson satin quilt as his hands returned to explore his naked small body of hobbit, Bilbo was totally vulnerable to his carnal instincts. Thorin wanted to make him of his soon as possible. Their mouths were fused into passionate kisses again, which only momentarily silenced their moans, eager to consummate their bodies in perfect conjunction, eager to what was about to happen, the total gift of their ecstasy. This would be their first night of sex in Bag End and would enjoy the delicious sex without anyone close, without fear of being spied on by anyone. Perhaps after all, life in Bag End could be much better than any royal palace of the dwarves.

The two lovers had been willing to be together that way again. They had not made love since their last stay in Erebor, even if they had wanted to do for the way while they were camping outdoors.

It was being a wonderful evening. they had total dedication to the union of their bodies burning lust, having electrifying sensations of pleasure to feel again the contact skin with skin and while Bilbo still felt the hardened member of the dwarf lunging on powerful attacks inside him, Thorin decided to ask again about the issue that concerned him. Then he felt the small body of his hobbit shaking a bit in his strong arms of warrior Durin and Bilbo clung to his back and wrapped the body of Thorin with his legs to close them more and compressing his body in order to keep more inside the glorious penetration. Thorin moaned loudly with pleasure and Bilbo felt his stomach burning with excitement, his chest pressed against his, their bodies united in copulation.

"Are you finally going to tell me what is wrong with you, burglar?" He asked Thorin and Bilbo suddenly felt intimidated and surprised by his sudden question and clutched more to his body. He could feel the thick erection of his manly dwarf husband entering to the bottom this time with less pity.

"Ahh Thorin" groaned Bilbo and shortness of breath, feeling the stiff phallus sliding inside him, reaching perfectly in delicious way his erogenous internal point.

Thorin was exasperated by not getting a response from Bilbo, but could not avoid going crazy for the extremely pleasurable intercourse he had with the hobbit. He could not explain why, but this new dose of sex was being much more pleasant than the previous times they had had together.

"Answer me, burglar" Thorin snapped excited and then increased the power of his attacks, the penetration became even more wild and his hands merges over the whole bare skin of the hobbit, feeling obscenely around his torso and sometimes pausing to masturbate him again with more violence with the purpose to make him to confess everything at once. But Bilbo was completely lost in lust, the delicious pleasure was too much and the fact that Thorin called him burglar as he penetrated with violence really drove him crazy, enormously. And Thorin was imprisoned much more his body against his. The hobbit was completely subdued by the manly dwarf in his own bed.

"Ahh Thorin, please...this is so wonderful..." gasped the hobbit with difficult breath, he just could not concentrate on anything but the pleasure of making love with his strong and virile dwarf husband "don't stop. This is too...wonderful, this is too...ahh" Bilbo was totally alienated by passion, he knew he was about to climax.

"I will continue driving you crazy until you tell me everything, burglar," Thorin whispered in his ear with voice husky in arousal and then he began to nibble his ear with desperation, wanted to devour him whole.

But Bilbo did not talk about his concerns at any time during the delicious sexual act, despite the pleasurable torture. He didn't want to speak about it, he wanted to circumvent it as possible, he wanted to make Thorin forget it and at last to ignore it. In addition, Bilbo was too much excited, completely lost in lust. All he could do was reach cling tightly to the sheets, which due were made of satin, slipped down the bed. But Bilbo continued trying to cling to them because he felt as if Thorin had intention to split him in two, Bilbo could not say a word, his excited voice just could intone loud groans until finally climaxed in a spill of his warm sperm splashing the abdomen of them both. It was an exquisite experience, almost psychedelic, wonderful.

It was even more exciting to feel again as Thorin poured his orgasm in explosion inside him, a warm and wonderful feeling that Bilbo did not want to stop enjoying. And when this delicious dose of sex finished, Thorin turned the hobbit on the bed. The hobbit overexcited obeyed him, though a bit doubtful. Soon his face was put on the pillow, and Bilbo began to feel the heavy and rough hands of the male dwarf king rested on his buttocks and began to touch across his bare skin with delicate caresses until Bilbo began to feel how the fingers of the dwarf are outlining his entry and got wet with the viscose ejaculation which he had poured into him. Bilbo could still feel the warmth of his seed within him which inevitably trickled between his buttocks and spilled down his thighs.

Thorin stopped to watch the glorious view of his sexy little hobbit, and he continued outlining his dilated entrance with his fingers and began to explore inside.

"Oh Bilbo you are so perfect..." Thorin whispered greatly, getting excited again. The hobbit could feel a pleasant electrifying feeling throughout his body. Soon again he felt his cock harden again, all the boldness of Thorin was again causing him an inexorable erection. He could not help giving a start to feel the fingers of Thorin going more into him, poking far as he could get.

"You're so tight, so narrow... and it's a pleasantly feeling so warm to be inside you," said Thorin panting, his whispering voice was full of lust.

"Ahh Thorin..." groaned the hobbit helplessly, arching his back due the wonderful stimulation, he could almost feel that Thorin was about to reach out to touch his prostate just with this reckless groping of his fingers. His cock was fully hard again, his penis began to leak a bit again, beating heat, and he felt how Thorin continued rummaging inside him and Bilbo could not help to compress his buttocks for every internal contact of his fingers.

"You like that I make you this, right, burglar? You're a naughty hobbit...a really dirty, sexy hobbit, really you're enjoying" Thorin muttered bodily.

"Thorin please, do it now... put your cock inside me again. For me it is also delicious... feeling you inside..." he mused the hobbit with difficult voice, trying to sound uninhibited and provocative but an undeniable color raised to his face, his face was reddening from his cheeks up to his ears.

Thorin smirked malicious and stopped the obscene groping. He watched the expanded entry of his hobbit for a moment and soon began to introduce his thick erection inside him, making it enter almost entirely in one lunge.

"Ahhh you're so huge, Thorin..." groaned the hobbit with pleasure, his body shivered as he felt the invasion within him, yet it still costed a little getting used to feel that hard phallus inside him, it was still something strange, but every time he felt it and whenever Thorin began to ram into him Bilbo understand that he could not repent of anything and certainly their bodies fit perfect to make love. The union of their bodies was always perfect, no matter the place or position what they did, their bodies were always complemented by delicious ecstasy. Bilbo never imagined that two people of the same sex could be complemented so well, but he was now completely sure of that Thorin had been made for him and he had been made for Thorin, although both also were part of different races. Also Bilbo loved him too, he had completely fallen in love with the stubborn dwarf king and it was something fully reciprocated.

"It feels so wonderfully well to be inside you, Bilbo, feeling the shelter of your narrow cavity imprisoning my manhood. I don't want this delicious sex never cease, I want to make you mine forever" Thorin muttered between loud groans and gasps of complete ecstasy, Bilbo drove him crazy in every way, it maddened him greatly how the small body of the hobbit always attracted his hard cock inward every time he started to penetrate him, as if he were unwilling to let it go, It happened always, in any sexual position. To have sex with Bilbo always was wonderful.

"Ahh Thorin continue, please...don't stop"

Thorin increases violently thrusts inside him. Their bodies moved again together in exciting union. They could only hear loud moans inside the room mixed with the sound causing by each of lunges, the continuous shock of their wet skin.

The lovers had several intense sex sessions for the rest of the night. It seemed that both bodies had unleashed all lust for one night for all those nights had accumulated to elude repress their desires.

Now they were terribly exhausted, but did not matter. They had loved in every possible way, a perfect union connected to the concave and convex, of alpha and omega, of light and dark. Their bodies were perfect together when they were forming one. They were a perfect contrast and complement.

Before they fell asleep by strong vigorous activity, they embraced each other huddled on the bed. Bilbo fascinated feeling the warmth of the strong, hairy chest of Thorin, and enjoyed to hear a soft hiss of his breath while he leaned his head over it. And then Thorin put one of his strong arms around Bilbo's naked body and led it down to the lower back and explore with his hand again the same bare skin which he had taken possession a few minutes ago and all the night. Bilbo was so beautiful to him to the sight and touch, his body was a temple precious that now Thorin could access almost every time he wished because now they were married and they became ardent lovers at night. It could be only a subjective thought and perhaps foolishly romantic but for Thorin, Bilbo was perfect. The most perfect creature ever could have found anywhere else. And he was his.

"Oh my little hobbit, you're so beautiful. I would love to have you like this with me forever, and end up sleeping next to you this way so sweet" muttered the dwarf with sincerity, stroking his curly brown hair.

But Thorin was not about to let Bilbo alone charged with all his worries. The concerns of the hobbit now were also him. But before the dwarf king decided to ask him again for his state of recurrent melancholy, Bilbo was the one who spoke first this time.

"Thorin..." mused the hobbit doubtful.

"Tell me, little burglar" whispered Thorin and stroked again Bilbo's curly hair between the phalanges of his hand, scruffy due the hard sex.

"I know... you have lived many things, even long before I was born because you are triple the age older than me and because... it is well known by everyone in the middle Earth about the longevity of the dwarves" said at last the hobbit, doubtful and self-conscious.

"So that was what has been worrying you..." he guessed Thorin and stroked him more and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Well... it's partly of that, you know well that I cannot live as long as you, the hobbits aging much faster," he mumbled the hobbit hesitant as his fingers began to twitch in circles over the chest of Thorin.

"I know, but in our case it will not be an impediment. Nothing bad will happen, Bilbo. We'll grow old together" Thorin said with a smile, speaking softly to calm the hobbit and most fondly stroked the brown curls of his hair.

"That's not true, we cannot deceive it" he protested the hobbit with decisive voice.

"Of course it's true, after all I already am almost 200 years old. Despite the longevity of the dwarves, we are not eternal. Also we grow old," said Thorin with more serious tone.

The latter said by Thorin made him feel hesitate again, but then Bilbo mused that perhaps Thorin was right, somehow he was comforted, because after all Bilbo was a hobbit relatively young, a hobbit who was just about to turn fifty and two years. But still he could not help feeling fearful and hesitant to it. Suddenly Bilbo felt tiny and insignificant, in much the same way he had felt before Gandalf came his home a year ago to invite him to the adventure, the greatest adventure of his life where he ended up knowing the love of his life.

"Good... but after all I am a hobbit...you know well," he mumbled the nervous hobbit. Thorin smiled because despite his self-conscious attitude, Bilbo was always looked very tender, Thorin could not resist his modesty. And smiled because he really did not care, he would always love him and he wanted that the hobbit dispel from his mind the absurd concern that so much disturbed him.

"That's what really made me fall in love with you, Mr. Baggins, you're a hobbit, and now also you're my hobbit" said Thorin emphasizing his tone of affection and gently kissed the lips of his beloved hobbit.

"Thorin well... but also a hobbit like me..." muttered Bilbo irresolute, and embraced again the body of Thorin. At that time he wanted to return to sidestep the issue but he could not avoid it anymore.

Thorin sighed and sat up on the bed. He took the hobbit's left hand and took it in his. Then Thorin began talking with precise voice.

"You're my hobbit, Mr. Baggins and you have nothing else to worry about. Our age is nothing but a small and insignificant detail. I do not really see the biggest drawback. Our age difference and races has not prevented that now I'm crazy for you and I have decided to share my life with you, defying any natural law or any law of the hobbits and dwarves. Nothing matters to me more than loving you."

"But Thorin! Do not you understand? I'm a hobbit! I know nothing of the dwarfs, I'm not really worthy enough of to be sat on the throne with you to govern your people! I'm so small in such a big kingdom and coarse as Erebor, a kingdom with so much history and exploits to tell, with much gold and jewelry among its palaces that would buy a thousand times throughout the entire Shire. I am not worthy of that wealth and I do not think being fit enough to direct it, because I'm not even a warrior" finally snapped the hobbit and took off his hand from Thorin's hand rather abruptly.

Bilbo tried to sit on the edge of the bed, despite the pain he felt in his butt caused by unbridled sex, and inevitably he gave a wince. The candle placed beside the bureau was almost consumed, satin sheets running down his bare chest and fell gracefully over his legs, forming a clear silhouette over the bulge formed by his now shrunken member.

Thorin was a little confused at the sudden and direct complain of the hobbit. The look and the words of Bilbo had denoted complete upheaval. A puzzled expression crossed his face and made him frown slightly. He felt hopelessly annoying because that, although he had always admired the modesty of Bilbo, he did not like that Bilbo tried to underestimating himself in that way, especially after that himself, Thorin Oakenshield, descendant of the legendary Durin king under the mountain had been who had confessed and showed him his total love at first instance. Thorin had become him his beloved consort defying his entire kingdom to make respect his decision. The way Bilbo exclaimed that he did not feel worthy to rule at his side made him feel like a knife stabbing through his heart because it was as if with that judgment Bilbo also rejected his love.

An awkward silence for a few seconds remained in the whole room. Bilbo was slightly stooped and shrugged. He turned his back and even tried to ignore his look and his face was stiff. Then Thorin also sat up the edge of the bed and let out another long sigh and then pose one hand on the shoulder of Bilbo and gently squeezed it a little.

"Bilbo, there is nothing to fear. You are the most appropriate to be my consort, the fate wanted it. The fate brought us together and I decided to woo you, the fate made me love you, marry you, become you my consort and there is nothing I could regret. And you did not have to comply with any term or condition for it. Do not you understand?" Thorin muttered, looked into his eyes and sighed. Bilbo looked at him askance, but he still was not completely sure. But Bilbo did not doubt of Thorin, but of himself and unavoidable issues that clearly made them be different. They were a hobbit and a dwarf, two very different races. And uneven aging was something they just could not avoid.

"But Thorin, I'm afraid to not do it well. That is, I do not even understand a word of your language. How am I supposed to govern such a majestic and powerful kingdom when I know nothing of Khuzdul? I do not even... not even know until now what is your real name. Because I know well that the dwarves have originally names in Khuzdul which they not reveal to the other races, I heard that of your nephews Fili and Kili and when I asked Balin he confirmed me that. he did not tell me something more, just told me that yours was majestic and worthy of your race" Bilbo sputtered curved and Thorin unexpectedly approached to his ear and whispered his real name, which in fact he had never revealed to anyone except to another dwarf. But Bilbo was now his husband and he had right and Thorin could trust him. He should not be ashamed to reveal a secret so jealous like that who now had the right to rule by his side on the same throne. Bilbo felt greatly invaded by emotion and greatly moved. Then he turned to Thorin and rushed to hug him until in a moment his lips met his in a passionate kiss, consummating the mutual agreement they had agreed with this important revelation.

Both lovers felt invaded again by the lust which gave them enough momentum to not fall into lethargy yet. They made love again until just before dawn.

….

The next day they had breakfast together, enjoying the nice time in the dining room. Later, at noon Bilbo decided that he should to end of reorganizing all the furniture and belongings of his house and the garden and he should inspect and fix them.

There was still much to do.

It was the second day since they had come back to Bag End and very early, after Bilbo enjoyed breakfast in the company of his dwarf husband, Bilbo walked to the small fence that separated the garden from the main courtyard. He hurried to see the desolate state of his garden and found what he expected beforehand, he found a totally neglected garden full of herbs and weeds. It had been a year since anyone pruned that garden, and probably the other hobbits and animals had caused damage all over the place during his absence.

He noticed immediately that there was a lot to repair because the previous day, after all the trouble they had had to fix caused by hobbits, they had been unable even to look at his garden and the small orchard because of they had been busy with the recovery of the furniture and fixing misunderstandings. They really had enough by removing weeds and Bilbo knew it would take time and effort, so he immediately started to get down to work and started cutting all weed. Thick thorny plants were tangled around the garden until the gate. Not too long after Thorin went to help him with the total will, bringing shovels and scissors that he had gotten from the shelf where Bilbo had told him that he kept the tools and other home appliances. Both were pruning the garden for a few hours, until the sun radiated were just above on the blue sky of that warm May morning.

The tension, however, seemed to remain between them. Although they had resolved their differences, both were still a little worried because the issue which had talked and discussed the night before. They had enjoyed during all the night being in bed together in carnal pleasure as husbands and lovers they were, but since they had just woken up in the morning they had not spoken each other so much, even during the breakfast. And since Bilbo had awakened he had been considering asking Thorin he began to teach him a few words in his dwarf language from that day, but countless times he had resisted doing so. Also despite Thorin remained all the time at his side, even for simple tasks like carrying the breakfast dishes to the sink, the truth was that Bilbo could see well that Thorin was having a somewhat evasive attitude which was not already usually in him. For a long time, even long before Thorin started courting him, the dwarf always showed his affection for the hobbit. But this morning he was very elusive, ignored, almost absent. Bilbo could not help feeling anxious and worried about it. Perhaps all was due the pride that Thorin felt to jealously keep in secret his language.

But despite the few words, it was another wonderful enjoyable moment for both and Bilbo found that Thorin was also skillful to fix a garden like his and especially Thorin proved him he was also adept at planting in the small garden, because during that lapse he commented about his knowledge in some plants and fruits.

When they were about to end most of the cleaning of the annoying weeds, the small garden and the adjoining orchard were pretty nice again. The garden and the orchard were almost completely stripped of all weeds, but now there was not a vegetable and good flower grown there, surely the other hobbits or animals had torn and eaten all fruits and flowers.

But despite the pleasant coexistence that both had in the garden, it could definitely feel a rarefied atmosphere, it was as if they were short of words with intent to avoid talking about what they had discussed the night before.

Bilbo could see that the unusual austerity of Thorin's remains and still felt doubtful to ask why, besides he did not have the desire to insist it and he assumed that everything between them had been in agreement.

Thus they spent the rest of the day and the rest of the afternoon. Together they continued arranging the furniture in the hobbit house until night fell again.

However at some point in the evening, just after they were sure close doors and windows well, Bilbo finally dared to inquire trying to do it with caution.

"Thorin, then... are you going to teach me to speak Khuzdul?" at last the curious hobbit asked but internally he still felt doubtful while both sat at the table to eat a stew for dinner.

But Thorin did a long pause before answering and looked at him with some seriousness.

"Do you really want to learn?" said the dwarf a bit ludicrous and ironic, although internally certainly he also could not help feeling doubtful. He avoided looking up at the hobbit and bypassed the look and took a loaf of bread that was about to split with his hands. Bilbo did not stop frowning slightly, he suddenly felt a bit slighted.

"Of course!" He snapped the hobbit decided while he approached his mouth a spoonful of the soup "Is there an issue of great magnitude why cannot I learn it?."

Thorin was surprised due the defensive and defiant reaction of the hobbit, chuckled a little mocking again and sighed before continuing and clenched his hands on the table.

"No, no way...not of my part, as I told you, I will do teach you" he said.

"Then why have you been acting so serious all the time?" Bilbo questioned.

"For nothing special..." the dwarf said.

"Since we talked about this the last night you've been a little elusive with me..." he muttered the hobbit.

"That's not true, nor is it my intention. It's just that maybe sometimes I can be more reflective than usual." Thorin explained.

"Perhaps it is you think I'm not able to learn your language. As hard as it is I have a strong desire to learn and master, Thorin, I agreed to be your consort and now I want to be the best!" He snapped the hobbit raising his voice a little and with clear determination in his eyes.

"No, Bilbo, not about that. I know you're very capable of mastering it, because all this time since I met you for the first time, you've shown everyone what you're capable of. I know you totally have the readiness to do so, I could not never doubt you. You're not afraid of anything Mr. Baggins and that's really admirable... but" Thorin seemed irresolute.

"but…"

"The dwarves have certain protocols" Thorin said, sighing again, quite reluctant. Bilbo felt a bit annoying and inevitably excluded again. Also that day he was not particularly full of patience.

"What do you mean?" He asked the hobbit, trying to appease his anger a little.

"Dwarves have always been very jealous of the language that Aulë created for us. The dwarves have never wanted other races learn our words, it is why even our real names remain hidden for posterity and we prefer to call ourselves with a second name in the common language of all the inhabitants of Middle Earth know."

"That means you're not entirely convinced to accept teaching me your language and customs."

"No, but maybe you should first learn to understand that," Thorin said.

"So that means that you also have those thoughts so obtuse and you really do not want to teach me the language. Oh well! But you can marry a hobbit because that you wanted. Or is that all you want in me is having sex?" Bilbo said sternly and with annoyance, he could not avoid showing the frustration that this caused him. He felt used and misunderstood in any way.

Thorin felt restless again, Bilbo's words and the way he had spoken it had hurt a bit his heart. Certainly despite their customs since time immemorial, he did not want his hobbit be angry about it and he neither wanted Bilbo felt excluded of it. But he could not change the fact that Bilbo was a hobbit and not a dwarf.

"Of course it's not that Bilbo. I have not married you for a simple and banal whim like that. I do not know why the hell you're thinking that way. Sex between us has been certainly delicious, the best sex of my whole life, but you know very well why it was I began to woo you and why at the end I married you. And yes, I share these thoughts, obtuse or backward or whatever you call them, because they were instilled for my parents, my grandparents, my ancestors and my people, Bilbo. We cannot and will not escape from it. I am a dwarf descendant of Durin, do you know his story? Do you know that Durin was created as the leader of the first dwarves made of stone by Aulë that he hid of Yavanna and Ilúvatar?, Durin was born long before many of the creatures of Middle-Earth were created. Khuzdul is by and for dwarves and not for others. Aulë created that language for us and it has been so since time immemorial," said Thorin frowning, had gotten a little exasperated. Bilbo also could not stop sketching his face an expression of disgust. He felt rejection and tremendous affliction. And Thorin showed strict firmness, but the fact was that he was not at all upset but he wanted to make clear what Khuzdul and Durin meant to the people of his race.

"You're right, I know nothing of Durin and your people, nor Aulë or whoever that created all of you and guided the dwarves since ancient times. Nor I have any blood connection with the dwarves. I do not know a damn thing about your family, or your generational tree. not even know the names of all members of your immediate family, even if they have fake names like yours. all that's because I'm a fucking hobbit, a simple hobbit who was taken to a quest due the whim of a wizard to going on an adventure where I met your lives and I fell in love with you, the king of Erebor. and yet I am a hobbit who suddenly overnight became the consort of the king under the mountain, and then I think that now gives me enough right to learn your language, your conducts, though no bloodline can link me to you all never" snapped the hobbit even bolder.

Thorin did not stop his hard expression on his face, and could not help but look at him and see every detail of his decisive expression. Bilbo looked completely decided.

Thorin clenched his hands on the table and spoke.

"I know Bilbo, your words are full of reason, but maybe teach our language does not have to be started only by my own decision. Of course, I am the king, but it would be best to consult with the kingdom."

"Then why did you tell me your name in Khuzdul? Was not too closed secret to be revealed to a simple hobbit something so important like that?" He snapped the hobbit mostly denoting his annoyance though tried to concentrate on his meal half finished. His cheeks were red with disgust.

"It's a jealous secret, you're right. Our names have never been revealed to anyone and will continue so for posterity. But... you are no longer a simple hobbit, you are now part of the kingdom of Erebor and above all you are my consort, the person I decided love. Because you're that special person, I thought it was appropriate to tell you my real name, because I know you will keep it in secret from all other creatures of different races," said Thorin with voice softened as he tried to fondle Bilbo's hand that was resting on the table.

Feeling the subtle caress, the hobbit could realize that Thorin spoke with complete sincerity and then he thought that he should correspond it with his own conviction and promise to keep his real name in secret and above all he must try to be more sympathetic to him. Suddenly Bilbo had subsided.

"And you know of my part I will never reveal your real name, Thorin..." the hobbit whispered, much quieter. He gave a sigh of resignation

"And that's something totally appreciated, I know I can trust you Bilbo. Because reveal our names to other races is one of the things that makes us feel extreme disgrace, there are many things that can cause great dishonor to the dwarves, but fall in love with a beautiful creature like a hobbit like you never could be cause of shame" confessed Thorin and stroked Bilbo's hand with greater intention and tenderness. Although his hands were rough, they complemented each other very well in contact with the trembling hands of Bilbo and took it in his and lifted it up to his chest "because the dwarfs when we love, we love forever and we cannot love anyone else, even although we cannot have the one we love."

"Then I do not understand why you don't want to teach me to speak Khuzdul" mused the hobbit "I could save it as a secret forever! I would keep it safe with my life if it were necessary!" Bilbo spoke decided.

"I know Bilbo, I can be completely sure of it. And I promise that I'll teach you to talk it. But as I said before I have to consult with the rest of the dwarves advisers to then make the official announcement that the consort hobbit who governs beside the King of Erebor is determined to learn and speak our language. You will be the first hobbit who speaks the language that was created for the warriors made of the stone created by the great Aulë and I want all my people will accept it," he mumbled Thorin and with that he passed confidence to Bilbo to let him know that indeed would keep his word.

Bilbo could not resist getting up from the table and rushed to hug him, squeezed tightly and Thorin corresponded to embrace and wrapped him with his strong arms of dwarf warrior. That sublime embrace eventually reconciled them completely.

….

That night again, both lovers gave total surrender to passion. It was another really wonderful evening for both making love inside Bag End while outside the full moon shone prodigiously on the starry sky.

The next morning, Bilbo returned again arranging his garden. From early morning when it was still fresh and the sun had not finished out from the horizon, the hobbit took his tools necessary to continue removing the last weeds that had grown and had invaded his garden. Luckily they were about to end all. And although his garden now looked pretty cute was not even half as good it had been the last time he had seen before embarking on an adventure to recover the kingdom of Erebor. But he could strive to leave it again arranged. Besides the dwarf king again had shown him that he really had an interest and knowledge in some things of the garden, so gardening at his side was extremely enjoyable. Thorin had suggested him plant some new flowers or a fruit tree, but Bilbo thought it might not be a good idea if they would return soon to Erebor.

After a while, being in the midst of the garden, Bilbo stopped to take a break when they had managed to finish cutting all the weeds that still had been covering the lattice and even had spread some walls of the facade. It was just past noon and the heat in the atmosphere was increasing with the passing of the hours. Bilbo felt a little heated, and sought sit under a shade while Thorin continued finishing his work removing some weeds from the banks.

The hobbit found a good spot under an old tree and sat on the grass they had just pruned, soon leaned his head on the trunk and heaved a sigh of relief and fanned himself with a little air.

"Wow that was a little difficult to obtain an end to this weed, but in the end we have achieved it in two days," said the hobbit hissing. Thorin turned to see it. From this distance the heated hobbit looked exhausted and beautiful in his eyes. Then Thorin decided to approach to the hobbit and squatted beside him. Bilbo watched at him hesitant, a little afraid to look up and meet his eyes. He did not want to meet his haunting expression outlined in his face, he knew that despite everything still had some tension because of the matter of their differences of races so Bilbo decided to just look at him and looked away momentarily and keep a bit away. But suddenly Thorin skillfully took the hobbit's face in his hands and forced him to find his face against his to steal a soft kiss from his lips. Their lips were dry, dehydrated by heat and Bilbo corresponded to kiss and closed his eyes to enjoy as the mouths of both merged into growing desire to deepen the kiss. The kiss made the thirst of both were sated and when they finally parted Bilbo found an affable smile on the face of his dwarf husband, a sweet smile that made him regain confidence in him to know that really Thorin was not upset by the discussion they had had.

"I love to see you so exhausted, Mr. Baggins, you look sexier" Thorin muttered, gently stroking the right cheek of the hobbit who blushed a little because maybe someone could still go out and see them, nevertheless had not yet managed to get used the curious glances and harassing of others hobbits when he had such acts with his husband.

"Thorin, all you want it's provoke me...and you know I can't resist you," said the hobbit laughable, but almost inaudibly, candidly laying a hand on the knee of the dwarf. Bilbo squeezed it a little and then smirked.

Thorin giggled a little and stood in place and soon reached for the hobbit to help him up. Then Bilbo took his hand and stood up. A few twigs and a few dried leaves adhered to the fabric of his pants.

Thorin not released his hand, he decided to walk together with their hands united until the middle of the small garden, while the hobbit still was shaking a little his clothes. Thorin could not stop to smile, could not stop of his face a big smile caused by the great joy that made him feel being next to his hobbit. And noting the lively and compelling expression of his dwarf, Bilbo blushed even more.

"I know you still have that little acorn, Mr. Baggins, and you always bring it with you wherever you go. Do you remember our promise?" asked Thorin suggestive, looking at the blushed hobbit.

"Oh, I course I remember! Besides in fact I have it here with me" then the hobbit took from the pocket of his pants that little acorn with which he had made a promise to plant it in his garden, but it was not the same acorn he had picked up the first time when they were still in the middle of the journey to the desolation of Smaug, it was the same acorn which Thorin and he had picked up together in the garden of Beorn a few days ago when they had been right in front of a large oak tree. They had promised to plant their own oak tree together. But until now, and after all the mess caused by the hobbits who had looted his home, Bilbo had forgotten.

"I had forgotten about it, sorry" the hobbit apologized between giggles.

"I did not forget it Mr. Baggins, but I was waiting for you yourself were the one who proposed plant it at once," said Thorin, fiddling with the phalanges of his fingers together in his.

"We can do it right now, but...on second thought maybe it would not be a very good idea," mumbled the hobbit, doubtful. Moving the little acorn between his fingers nervously and sidestepped the look.

"Why, Bilbo?" the dwarf asked, intrigued to know why the hobbit was worried.

"Well, maybe when we return to Erebor we will not be able to care for the tree that can arise from this acorn, maybe we cannot haunt him regularly and soon it would die," he said, looking straight in the eye "perhaps maybe we should plant it in Erebor better." he suggested a little crestfallen.

Thorin smiled and giggled again.

"Mr. Baggins, we could plant one on both sites. Do not think I do not remember that you had picked up another acorn even before I started to woo you. Let's plant two, one in each of our homes. And I promise you that we will visit your home here in Bag End regularly. We could come back often and spend several seasons here and take care of our tree, besides being at your home fascinates me greatly. Your house is really wonderful."

Bilbo laughed, he was really excited by the words of his husband.

"I think that's a good idea Thorin, excites me so much. Also you are right with respect to the other acorns. But just remember this, Bag End has always been your home too."

The hobbit grinned and hugged the dwarf and Thorin kissed his forehead and then again their lips met in a sweet kiss, while they enjoyed under the old tree that was giving them shade.

….

 **Final note:** Okay, I eventually took me longer than it should to update this fic but hey I hope you liked it :) and I also hope you liked the digital painting and the cover I did specially for this chapter.

And as always I apologize if I made mistakes ^^U English is not my first language, I always try my best ;)


End file.
